Réalité cruelle
by LeChocopain
Summary: Spoiler à partir de l'épisode 99. Et si SLG n'était plus de la fiction ? Et si Mathieu était vraiment mort ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de son esprit et de ses personnalités ? Qui est l'homme au triangle ? Que veut-il ? Antoine pourrait le découvrir mais arrivera-t-il à contrecarrer les sombres projets de cet individu ? Les personnages sont à Mathieu Sommet, et Antoine Daniel s'appartient !
1. Prologue - Le début du cauchemar

NDA : C'est la première histoire sur Salut les g33ks que je publie, elle n'est pas terminée et j'espère suivra l'intrigue de la saison 6.  
Je préviens tout de suite /!\ NO MATOINE /!\

* * *

Antoine était sur son ordinateur lorsque le bruit d'une notification se fit entendre. Il jeta un œil, un live de Mathieu ? Il ne l'avait même pas prévenu, il allait l'entendre ! Il se connecta, un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'avait-il inventé pour son grand final ?

" Vous n'auriez pas une bière ô ange gardien ?"

Antoine afficha un sourire digne d'un psychopathe. Néanmoins, il ne se savait pas pourquoi, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le live continuait, et Antoine doutait à présent qu'il soit de Mathieu, certes il jouait dedans, mais il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il soit réellement acteur. Il avait l'air terrorisé. Il jeta un œil aux commentaires, de nombreux fans inquiets demandaient des infos, était-ce le dernier épisode de SLG ? Était-il réel ? Et encore des centaines de questions.

"Vas-y gamin essaie un peu d'me plomber !"

Un coup de feu et plus rien.

* * *

NDA : Un prologue très court mais la suite arrive demain ^^


	2. Chapitre 1 - Son vrai visage

NDA : Merci aux personnes qui me suivent et qui laissent des commentaires ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir ^^.

Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux jours. Deux jours que le live de la terreur avait eu lieu. Deux jours que les médias ne parlaient que de ça. Deux jours qu'Antoine bombardait Mathieu de messages qui n'avaient jamais de réponse. Deux jours avant qu'enfin, Mathieu ne laisse un message sur les réseaux sociaux. À peine ce message reçu Antoine appela son ami.

"Allô ?

\- Mathieu ? C'est moi Antoine.

-Antoine ? Ah salut mec...

-T'as pas des choses à me dire ? Que tu fasses un live ok, que tu ne me préviennes pas, passe encore. MAIS BORDEL RÉPONDS AUX MESSAGES ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE LA PEUR QUE TU NOUS A FAIT ?!"

Antoine s'était peut-être un peu emporté, mais son ami lui avait fichu la trouille à le snober. Tout le stress accumulé à se dire qu'il ne reverra sûrement jamais Mathieu s'était dissipé. Et bon dieu que ça faisait du bien de crier !

À l'autre bout du fil, seul le silence ce faisait entendre.

"Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, mais tu ne répondais même pas à Alexis, j'me suis laissé emporter...

\- T'es déjà pardonné, et puis c'est de ma faute, je n'ai fait que dormir sans faire attention aux messages"

Cette info fit doucement rire Antoine, il aurait dû s'en douter. Après chaque épisode le pauvre Mathieu épuisé après plusieurs nuits blanches, roupillait souvent plusieurs jours d'affilés. Il se sentait un peu bête maintenant.

"Bon bah, je vais te laisser te reposer alors.

\- À plus. "

Il raccrocha. Le chat n'arrêtait pas de venir le faire chier. C'était la faute du youtubeur. À le gaver de caresses, oubliant son appartenance au CCLC, il avait mal éduqué l'animal. Un petit coup de pied bien placé et il put aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, tranquillement.

Alors qu'il savourait un bon thé, bien meilleur que ce liquide noir appelé café, il regarda l'article qui lui était dédié sur le journal. Rien de bien intéressant.

Après un vrai petit déjeuner, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le salon. En passant, il remarqua tous les jeux et mangas dans les étagères. Il ne s'en servira pas, alors à quoi bon les garder ? Il jeta tout à la poubelle. Puis se souvenant qu'il était encore en peignoir, il ouvrit un tiroir pour s'habiller. C'est alors qu'il vit le kigurumi du panda, cet odieux personnage ! Il était prêt à parier que cette chose moisissait dans le tiroir, sale, depuis des Lustres. Il porta la chose à son nez, bingo. Et sans pitié il jeta le kigurumi avec le reste dans la poubelle.

Une bonne chose de faite !

Il n'était toujours pas habillé, mais il verrai ça plus tard. Hors de question de tomber sur les vêtements usés du hippie ou encore ceux pleins de tâches du patron. Il frémit rien qu'à cette vision.

D'un pas traînant il se rendit sur l'ordi. Le mot de passe ? Il chercha dans la mémoire... Zut, raté. Encore raté. Fouiller dans la mémoire n'était pas si aisé qu'il l'aurait pensé.

Le calme lui sembla soudain suspect. Le bruit de fond auquel il s'était habitué venait de cesser. Il vérifia les pièces de l'appartement. Le chat qui auparavant faisait ses griffes sur le tapis était à présent installé sur un coussin, le regardant fixement.

Une bataille de regards commença alors, l'homme s'approcha du coussin. Wifi était mignon il fallait au moins lui reconnaître ça. Dans un élan de gentillesse le sosie de Mathieu approcha sa main du félin. Mais celui-ci le griffa.

Mignon !? Cette bestiole allait lui payer cet affront ! Il s'en alla, lui faisant un doigt. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, mais au sens figuré.

Se rasseyant sur la chaise de bureau, il testa un nouveau mot de passe. Essai infructueux. Bon ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Il tapa encore une fois sur le clavier et à son soulagement il vit l'écran d'accueil s'afficher.

Ravi, il était. on plan allait pouvoir commencer ! Il partit chercher une clé USB, la brancha.

Jubilant il lança le programme "saison "

Le youtubeur se débattait dans l'écran, il ne pourra pas sortir. Les yeux bleus du personnage reflétaient la satisfaction à voir et imaginer le jeune schizo crier à sans perforer les poumons.

* * *

NDA : Je pense publier un chapitre toute les semaines, c'est à peu près le temps qu'il me faut pour en écrire un.  
Et n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire, j'aime avoir des avis sur ce que j'écris, positif ou négatif je prends tout :3


	3. Chapitre 2 - Discorde

NDA : BONNE ANNÉE ! ^^  
Je sais que ça ne fait pas une semaine depuis le dernier chapitre mais au vu de l'avance que j'ai pris dans l'écriture je publie la suite plus tôt !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils étaient libres ! C'était une sensation étrange que d'avoir son propre corps.

Bien que tous différents, une même question leur traversait l'esprit. Leur dernier souvenir était loin d'être rassurant. Le patron se rappelait de son dernier acte, prendre le contrôle du corps de Mathieu pour provoquer ce taré. Les autres assistants à la scène pétrifiés.

Tous avaient sentit la balle, alors pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas mort ? Où étaient-ils ? Où se trouvait leur créateur ?

Le plus jeune brisa en premier le silence

"On est où ? Dites, on est pas..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais chacun en avait compris la fin. La réalité semblait néanmoins trop dure accepter.

Le geek fondit soudain en larme. Les autres se sentant impuissant, ne faisaient que le regarder.

"Ma... Mathieu... Il... Il est...mort. Sanglota l'enfant

\- Dit pas de conneries gamin !"

Celui qui venait de s'exprimer était la personnalité la plus sombre de l'âme de Mathieu, et en cet instant la plus inquiète.

Il avait tué des gens, commis énormément de crimes, mais il n'en restait pas moins un être humain, avec un cœur et des sentiments. Et là à présent il était mort d'inquiétude pour sa "famille" s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

"De toute façon on ne peut rien y changer"

Cette affirmation venait du panda. Il était resté stoïque depuis leur "éveil" mais à présent il était bien plus loquace.

Le patron lui lança un regard haineux. Comment osait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était passé !

"C'est vrai, continua l'ursidé, le geek à raison, il ne faut pas se voiler la face. Mathieu est mort. On est mort. Et maintenant la seule chose qu'on peut faire c'est avancer.

\- Raconte pas de conneries la peluche tu voudrais qu'on plante Mathieu alors qu'on sait même où et dans quel état il est ?!

-Oui c'est ce que je propose.

-J'te comprends pas...

-C'est moi qui devrait dire ça ! C'est TA faute si on en est là ! C'est TOI qu'a provoqué ce mec ! Et tu voudrais qu'on attende gentiment une aide qui ne viendra jamais !? Assume t'es actes. J'te reconnais plus. Il est passé ou le "pervers criminel qui ne pense qu'à son petit nombril " ?"

Le panda avait touché un point sensible. Oui c'était sa faute. Mathieu était sûrement mort à cause de lui. Et ça lui donnait la nausée.

"Faites ce que vous voulez mais moi j'me casse"

Le panda leur tourna le dos s'en allant dans les ténèbres avant de disparaître.

Après leur altercation le silence revînt au galop. À présent leur avenir tous ensemble n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Plus rien ne serait comme avant, et ceux même si Mathieu revenait un jour.

Le geek, immobile, regardait le patron avec peine. Il était évident que cette petite joute verbale ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Il semblait perdu. Le geek ne comprenait pas l'inactivité de l'homme en noir. Si agressif d'habitude, il semblait en cet instant faible et fragile, comme lui. À cette constatation le geek se mis une gifle mentale. Le patron, faible ? L'homme qui lui faisait mille sévices, celui dont on craignait même son ombre ? Nan, impensable, Et pourtant... Il faisait peine à voir.

Le geek repensa aux paroles du panda. C'était la faute du patron s'ils en étaient là ? Lui n'en était pas sûr. Si Mathieu avait été poursuivi par ce fou c'était à cause de son émission. Création de Mathieu et non du patron. Pour le geek tout était la faute de Mathieu. Eux n'avaient rien à se reprocher.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune s'avança en direction du patron.

"Ça va ? Demanda-il de sa voix plaintive

\- Dégage.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas ta faute. Je t'en veux pas moi.

\- Dégage j'te dis !"

La colère présente dans la voix du patron ne découragea pas le geek de lui faire entendre raison.

"Si on y réfléchi, tous ce qui est arrivé c'est la faute à..."

Il avait été trop loin. Déglutissant avec difficulté, s'efforçant à ne pas bouger, le gamin sentit ses larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Il regardait terrifié l'arme pointé en direction de son crâne. Un seul mot de travers et c'en était fini.

Le criminel toisait le gosse, effrayé, à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Puis tirant une taffe tranquillement, il articula doucement, avec sa voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

"J'ai. Dis. Dégage."

Le geek ne bougeait plus.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Où on est ?

NDA : Coucou ! J'arrive avec un petit coli, le chapitre 3 ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture : 3

* * *

Tout semblait être sur pause. Plus rien ne bougeait hormis les larmes toujours aussi nombreuse sur le visage du geek.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que le patron le tenait en joue, ça n'avait aucune importance car il allait mourir, il le savait. Il avait décidé de ne plus obéir au patron. Cette pseudo hiérarchie n'avait plus de raison d'être. Ils étaient tous au même niveau.

« Si tu te barre pas, j'te butte. T'as compris ? Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir comme l'autre tapette de Chinoise.

-Sinon quoi ? Sa voix était cassée par les sanglots qu'il essayait de réprimer, vainement. »

Un coup de feu partit, frôlant la tête du geek tout en lui faisant tomber la casquette.

Il s'effondra. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le patron capable de lui tirer dessus. Même s'il avait fait exprès de rater sa cible. Le panda avait raison. En ce moment le patron était faible, émotionnellement, ce qui le rendait encore plus dangereux. Il s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

Ramassant son couvre-chef, le geek marmonna un faible désolé et partit dans la même direction que le panda.

« T'es pas cool gros. »

Le patron se retourna surpris. Lui qui le pensait stone…

« IL a rien nan. Alors il a pas à se plaindre. Il m'a cherché.

-T'es le plus dans le brouillard gros. Mais je crois que t'es celui qui voit le mieux.

\- Je comprends rien tu peux pas dire des trucs sensés pour une fois !

\- Le sens c'est toi qui dois le prendre gros. »

Avec un calme olympien le camé partit à son tour laissant le patron seul dans le vide.

Il marchait sans vraiment de but. Repensant aux derniers événements. Il ne comprenait pas le panda. En fait depuis leur séjour à l'asile le panda était différent. Une différence si faible que même Mathieu était passé à côté. Avant il aimait discuter avec lui. Quand tout le monde le croyait défoncé, le panda savait qu'il était en fait le plus clairvoyant d'entre eux. La preuve, il savait parfaitement où il se trouvait. Un lieu où il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un esprit puisse survivre. Oui, il savait, ils étaient coincés dans l'Internet mondial. Comment le savait-il ? Simple, les bruits alentours. Si on se concentrait vraiment on pouvait entendre les dialogues lointains des vidéos ou pub qui les accompagnaient.

Alors qu'il dérivait ayant parfois des moments d'absences une silhouette familière se présenta à lui. Il la reconnu immédiatement. Il l'avait quitté il y a moins d'une heure.

« Gros ? »

La personne se retourna tout en se protégeant avec ses bras. Puis voyant qu'il s'agissait du hippie et non de son homologue tout de noir vêtu, le geek se détendis instantanément.

« Hippie ! Cria-t-il en lui sautant dans les bras. J'ai eu peur ! Je ne sais pas où on est et y'a personne !

-Calme-toi gros. Y'a pas de danger ici. Et puis y'a sûrement du monde.

-Comment tu peux en être sur ? Tu sais où on est ?

\- Écoute simplement."

Le geek se concentra faisant la moue et croisant les bras.

"J'entends rien."

Pour seul réponse le camé s'assit, fermant les yeux, bien qu'à travers ses épaisses lunettes le geek ne le remarqua pas.

Celui-ci s'assit à son tour imitant son 'frère'. Enfin après quelques minutes le plus jeune s'écria.

"J'entends le Caramelldansen ! Et toi hippie ?

\- Nan mais j'entends aussi de la musique mais je connais pas.

\- Pourquoi on entend ça ? Y'a personne.

\- Ça c'est parce qu'on est dedans gros.

\- Je comprends pas."

Le gamin tourna la tête dans tous les sens essayant vainement de trouver une quelconque réponse. Mais le décor était tout aussi monochrome. Un noir brumeux, qui ne permettait pas de distinguer le moindre relief.

Puis comme si une lampe venait de s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête le geek compris.

"Hippie c'est pas vrai ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague !

\- Gros, j'aimerais en avoir trop pris mais les coléoptères ne mentent pas.

\- On est dans... Mais comment c'est possible ?! On peut pas être dans internet !"

Le hippie acquiesça lentement, comme le geek il ne comprenait pas la raison de cet enferment. Mais il savait que c'était dans un but précis.

"Et les autres, ils savent ? Interrogea le gamin

\- Nan, mais la lumière le leur dira, gros

\- Du coup on fait quoi ?

\- Je sais pas gros mais nos chemin s'aiment pas"

Le geek haussa les sourcils. Pour une fois il venait de comprendre la réplique de son homologue. Mais lui n'était pas sûr que la séparation soit la meilleure des solutions, s'il en existait plusieurs.


	5. Chapitre 4 - La folie des grandeurs

NDA : salut salut ! Me revoilà avec la suite ^^  
Comme j'ai pas grand chose à dire je vous laisse avec la suite :3

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

"Bordel ! Y'a pas de sortie ou quoi !"

Il était énervé, énervé et fatigué aussi. Plusieurs heures qu'il tournait en rond. Enfin il le supposait. Il était impossible de se repérer dans ce décor. Pour rajouter à son malheur, il avait chaud. Le kigurumi qu'il portait conservait très bien la chaleur.

Seul, il repensa aux derniers événements. S'il regrettait ses paroles ? Pas le moins du monde. Il était convaincu d'être dans le vrai. Le patron, malgré les atrocités qu'il avait commis, ne méritait pas son statut de 'démon'. Dans le fond il restait attaché à sa famille et à Mathieu. Et il aimait aussi énormément le geek. Il le voyait comme un 'petit frère' même s'il le niait catégoriquement, personne dans l'appartement n'était dupe. Qui aime bien châtie bien.

Pour le panda la seule personne capable de gouverner c'était lui. Aussi égocentrique que cela puisse paraître. Il aimait aussi sa famille, mais il y avait une chose qu'il appréciait peut être plus, le pouvoir, la reconnaissance. Depuis pas mal de temps déjà il préparait sa montée au pouvoir. Et surveillait de près ses disciples. Suite à certaines de ses chansons de nombreuses pages, ou blog avaient vu le jour. "Fan du panda" "gloire au panda de SLG" ou encore "la dictature du panda".

Beaucoup ne prenaient pas ça au sérieux mais lui avait fini par y croire dur comme fer. Et au final il avait laissé des avertissements à Mathieu concernant son coup d'État, mais il n'avait pas été capable de les trouver. Tant pis pour lui. Il avait maintenant le champ libre pour grandir son armée et asseoir son pouvoir.

Tous ces rêves de conquêtes c'était bien beau, mais pour l'instant il avait plus urgent à régler. Comment se construire un royaume et une armée seul, perdu et affamé. Il lui fallait un abri. Alors quand un homme ressemblant à deux goûtes d'eau à Mathieu débarqua de nulle part et lui proposa un marché inutile de dire qu'il s'en méfia comme la peste.

Étendu dans son lit, Antoine n'était pas très productif. Il se sentait perdu depuis qu'il avait été voir Mathieu. Le lendemain du coup de fil il avait décidé de lui rendre visite pour fêter la saison 6 de SLG et se faire pardonner l'appel un peu brusque. Il avait pour projet également de soutirer des infos sur la saison 6. Mathieu de lui avait rien dit. Il lui avait même fermé la porte au nez, racontant qu'il était malade. Effectivement, deux heures après il avait vu une photo sur facebook « la joie des salles d'attente » s'il se souvenait bien.

En soit rien d'anormal. Mais le plus grand des deux était mal à l'aise, comme si Mathieu avait changé. Il lui cachait quelque chose, à lui maintenant de découvrir quoi.

Il allait aller chez Mathieu et il verrait après. Si le petit châtain avait quelque chose à lui reprocher qu'il le dise. Le malaise serait dissipé et il saurait ce qu'il a fait de travers.

Il marcha un petit bout de temps. Antoine savait qu'il aurait dû prendre la voiture ! Mathieu habitait lui aussi à Paris mais ils n'étaient pas voisin pour autant.

Stressé, il sonna à la porte. Rien. Bon le seul moment où Mathieu sortait faire ses courses il fallait qu'il tombe maintenant ! De rage il mit un coup dans la porte… Qui s'ouvrit. Par la sainte patate, Mathieu ne la laissait jamais ouverte alors qu'il était absent !  
Le créateur de What the cut ?! entrât prudemment

L'appartement ne semblait pas avoir été forcé, mais pas de trace de Mathieu en vues. Après une inspection rapide il confirma ce dernier fait. Son homologue de Youtube n'était cependant pas assez tête en l'air pour sortir et laisser les clés sur la table. Alors où était-il ? Il se dirigea vers le salon. Une tasse encore chaude était posée sur le bureau. Il examina son contenu, du thé ? Étrange, Mathieu n'aimait pourtant pas ça. L'ordi en face de lui attira son attention. Un dossier qu'il rêvait d'ouvrir était devant ses yeux. Le dossier contenant tous les projets de la saison à venir. Un combat intérieur commença pour Antoine. C'était les dossiers de Mathieu, il n'avait pas voulu lui en faire part. Avait-il le droit, en sachant cela, de les regarder ? Oh sa curiosité lui faisait passer du côté obscure. Trop de questions sur la saison pour juste repartir.

Alors se doutant qu'il allait surement le regretter plus tard, il lança la lecture du programme.

La déception fut clairement lisible sur son visage.

« Mot de passe »


	6. Chapitre 5 - Des chemins différents

NDA : Me revoilààààà !  
J'ai vraiment du mal à me tenir aux délais que je me suis fixée (enfin c'est dans le bon sens ^^)  
En ce moment l'inspiration a pris une carte de séjour donc j'en profite X)

Si mon avance continue à se creuser (chapitre 12 fini et relu, chapitre 13 en cours) il est possible que je reviennes bientôt dans le coin :3

En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire

Bonne lecture !

D'un commun accord, le hippie et le geek avait décidé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Ils avaient très vite appris comment fonctionnait ce lieu. Lorsque l'on entendait le son d'une vidéo il suffisait de se concentrer dessus pour pouvoir la visionner. Ensuite pour y laisser un commentaire on pensait à son contenu et il était délivré.

Le geek, n'aimait pas se faire remarquer de cette façon. Son acolyte lui ne se gênait pas pour apaiser les trolls et autres haters. Le jeune garçon doutait que le hippie arrive à ses fins.

"Hippie laisses les s'échapper. Ils sont trop con, t'occupes pas d'eux.

-Tu comprends pas, un jour ils m'écouteront.

-Je connais suffisamment ce genre de types pour te dire que c'est perdu d'avance."

Le camé faisait la sourde oreille, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer. Après une demi-heure de débat inutile le hippie se décida enfin à reprendre la route. Un voyage qui fut de nouveau retardé, à cause du geek cette fois-ci.

Il se mit soudain à courir tout en criant

" BOOOOOOBS !"

Alors qu'il cherchait l'origine de vidéo, bien trop heureux de ne pas avoir de contrôle d'accès, le hippie n'avait pas levé un sourcil.

Toujours avec une lenteur unique, il rejoignit son compagnon de route. Et lui posant la main sur l'épaule déclara:

"Écoute gros, t'es trop jeune pour ça.

\- Laisses-moi faire ce que je veux ! Merde je viens de perdre la vidéo ! T'es nul, tu sers à rien !

\- Gros, restes peace, tu sais que plus tard...

\- J'suis plus un gamin ! Je suis un adulte et j'veux qu'on me traite comme tel ! On a tous le même âge que Mathieu. Si t'en es pas convaincu j'vais te montrer que je suis un homme !"

Le geek avait explosé. Ses yeux plein de rage ne montraient aucune hésitation. Le hippie savait que ça finirai ainsi. Tous séparés, chacun sa voie. Mais il avait espéré ne pas être seul.

"Finalement t'avais raison, hippie. Nos chemins ne s'aiment pas.

\- Gros tu fais ce que tu veux j'te force pas. Mais moi aussi je vais te prouver quelque chose.

\- Vas-y j'attends.

\- J'arriverai à calmer les haters et les trolls."

Sur cette promesse mutuelle, chacun partit de son côté.

Le patron marchait dans l'herbe perdu. Après le décor vide de vie une petite ville était apparût. Les maisons pavillonnaires se succédant inlassablement. Chacune semblait habitées.

Ce décor trop propre à son goût devait être souillé.  
Il se mit en quête d'un dîner.  
Au coin d'une rue il vît sa première proie. Un jeune homme seul, il avait l'air d'être au lycée.  
Le patron s'approcha doucement de manière à ne pas l'alerter. Puis d'une voix sensuelle il déclara :

"Hey gamin, faut faire attention, on ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien te protéger."

Le jeune sursauta. Il se retourna le visage blême. Le patron était content, l'effet produit était parfait. Comprenant sûrement ce qui 'attendait, le garçon recula, d'un pas, deux pas...

"Oh mais tu n'iras nul part"

D'un geste brusque le patron le plaqua contre lui. Bien qu'il ne fût pas très grand comparé à l'adolescent, il le maîtrisait parfaitement. Il empêchait le jeune de se débattre, tout en enlevant la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon. Il demanda:

"Alors la sainte Nitouche, t'es pas insensible ? T'as un peu d'expérience au moins ?

-Espèce de taré ! Cracha le jeune. Vous allez voir quand mes potes vont venir !

-Oh mais oui je vais voir, une petite partouze, c'est sympa tu verras !"

Le pervers s'amusait bien, rien que terrifier un gosse pouvait le rendre de bonne humeur. Mais alors que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer, un groupe composé exclusivement de garçon s'approcha des deux âmes.

"Hey toi ! Lâche notre pote ! S'écria l'un d'eux, apparemment le chef.

\- Tu vas morfler le nain ! Enchaîna le prisonnier du dit nain"

Énervé du surnom, le patron lâcha son dîner raté et lui mit un coup de pied dans les couilles. Le pauvre s'effondra par terre, les larmes aux yeux.

Celui qui avait crié avant attrapa le patron et l'envoya à son tour rendre visite aux pâquerettes. L'homme était surpris. C'est qu'il était rapide le petit chef. Mais au moins un peu d'entrainement ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il était tombé. Les coups s'enchaînaient rapidement, mais aucun n'avaient l'avantage. Chaque coup était rendu. Cette égalité ne dura pas. Des membres du groupe s'étaient éclipsés et étaient revenus avec des battes de baseball et autres objets du même genre.

Le patron ne put pas rivaliser. Il se fit proprement et simplement passer à tabac. Au bord de l'inconscience, il ne bougeait plus. Le laissant pour mort tous partirent.

Honte. Le patron avait honte, le panda n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il s'était ramolli. Il saignait, et certains de ses membres étaient engourdis. Lâcher prise et se reposer, la seule issue qui lui parvenait. Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, une chaleur l'enveloppait. La douleur par moment se ravivait mais dans l'ensemble semblait disparaître.

"Est-ce la mort ?" se demanda-il.

Puis finalement, les ténèbres l'acceptèrent en elles. Mais son nouvel ange gardien était là. Elle le soignait avec attention. Et décida de l'emmener chez elle.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Alliance et repos

NDA : Je viens de voir que sur l'ensemble de ma fic il y a plus de 250 vues !  
C'est énorme pour moi ! merci ! ^^

Ce chapitre est l'un des plus court, mais couper après ça allait pas trop ^^"

Allez je vous laisse, rendez vous en bas :3  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Alors qu'en dites-vous ?

\- J'aurais la liberté que je veux, aurai-je l'assurance que vous ne me mettrez pas de bâtons dans les roues ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Alors marché conclu."

Les deux hommes se serraient la main disparaissant de l'endroit comme des fantômes.

Une douce chaleur l'envahissait. Après tous ses crimes il aurait pensé le sous-sol beaucoup plus rude. Finalement il décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était dans un lit ? L'enfer en avait ? Intéressant. Il observa la pièce. Il remarqua qu'on lui avait lavé ses vêtements. Il se leva, et retint un gémissement. Il avait au moins une cote cassé. Ces lâches, à un contre 10 et armés en plus. Tsss, si jamais il les recroisait...

"Vous êtes réveillé. Il ne faut pas vous lever. Tenez, j'ai apportée de quoi vous restaurer."

Une femme ? Il comprenait mieux. Dommage un petit tour chez Satan ne lui aurait pas déplu.

Il se rassit. Il avait faim et la délicieuse odeur s'échappant du plateau ne l'aidait pas à dissimuler les cris de son estomac.

"Comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda la jeune femme

-Gamine, vaut mieux pas que tu saches, tu pourrais le regretter. Rétorqua le patron de sa voix rauque.

-Bien. Et ai-je le droit de savoir pourquoi un groupe d'enfant vous a passé à tabac ?"

Son regard se fit plus sombre. Il serra les poings. Son humiliation, encore récente avait un goût très amère. Sa frustration, sa colère, sa honte revinrent à la charge. Oubliant sa côte cassée, il se leva et empoigna la femme par le col.

"Si tu ne veux pas d'emmerdes tiens-toi tranquille et cherche pas à savoir ce qui te regarde pas, t'a compris ?

-Pas besoin de violence. Mais vous ne repartirez pas de chez moi, tant que vous ne serez pas guérit. Alors tâchez de faire un effort."

Il la relâcha, non sans montrer son énervement. Elle n'avait été nullement effrayée par sa prestation et ça l'irritait. Néanmoins cette résistance lui plaisait. Il allait la soumettre à toutes ses volontés, comme tant d'autres.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu à ce moment de l'histoire c'est que les rôles s'inversent.

Devant son ordinateur, l'homme et l'ursidé observait les faits et gestes des anciennes personnalités de Mathieu. Le plus faible avait échangé la place du plus fort. Ça dégoûtait le Maitre. Voir le Patron se faire mener à la baguette, tandis que le geek montait en puissance, était dérangeant. L'église du bon du bien n'était pour l'instant pas une menace.

"Quel est le plan ? Demanda l'ursidé.

-Pour l'instant rien ne presse. Je viens de prévenir les médias pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Les humains sont prévisibles.

-Oui mais après, que fait-on pour Mathieu ? Comment l'élimine-t-on ?

\- L'éliminer ? Mais il n'est pas questions de le tuer. Lorsque tout sera prêt SLG pourra redémarrer.

-Mais... Le but de notre alliance était...

-Oh mais les mots ont toujours un double sens. Voyez-vous pour arriver à ses fins un homme doit savoir manipuler."

Le panda n'en revenait pas. Il s'était si facilement laissé manipuler ! Oh non, ça ne se passera comme ça !

"Libre à vous de partir. Mais ce ne sera pas sans conséquences vous le savez. Déclara l'homme au tatouage.

\- Les conséquences sont minimes. Je connais votre plan et je dispose d'une force suffisante pour vous arrêter. Êtes-vous sûr ?

\- J'aime jouer. Rajouter un peu de difficultés ne me pose pas de problème."

Le sourire sur le visage de l'homme n'était pas de bon augure. Le panda était mal à l'aise. Ce visage si familier avait le don de le déstabiliser. Et l'autre le savait.

Le panda décida tout de même de partir. Après tout ce n'était pas un simple usurpateur qui allait l'empêcher d'atteindre le Sommet.

Sans un bruit il se dématérialisa ne laissant que son souvenir dans la pièce. Toujours assit dans le siège le bureau, le sosie de Mathieu lança un programme jusque-là caché au panda.

"Saisir nom."

Les doigts souples parcouraient le clavier.

"Jeanne".

* * *

NDA : Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous à plus ^^

Je vous retrouve soit la semaine prochaine soit celle d'après !


	8. Chapitre 7 - Visite intempestive

Antoine n'était pas convaincu par les excuses que lui donnait Mathieu pour éviter de le voir.

Depuis quelques jours, le petit youtubeur restait enfermé et n'acceptait aucune visite.

Alors que lui-même préparait son prochain WTC, un message lui indiqua que le SLG 100 venait d'être mis en ligne. Abandonnant son travail il lança la vidéo.

Après le visionnage il ne savait que penser. Les idées de Mathieu étaient excellentes. La récupération de ses différentes personnalités l'avait bien fait marrer.

Bien qu'un peu déçu que Mathieu ai voulu lui cacher ça, il décida, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, de fêter ça. Il attrapa un pack de bières et sortit en direction de l'appartement du schizo.

L'accueil fut assez froid. Comme la dernière fois, l'appartement était vide. Mathieu avait encore laissé ouvert. Ce n'était plus de l'étourderie, ça devenait presque de la négligence.

En cherchant des traces d'effraction ou autres indices, Antoine vit qu'une boule de poil blanche était installée dans le lit de Mathieu. Wifi ne daigna même pas venir le voir.

C'est en revenant au salon que le youtubeur vit que le dossier de la saison à venir était ouvert et déverrouillé. À croire que le châtain faisait exprès de le narguer. Ça ne se fait pas, il se sait, mais sa curiosité avait été trop maltraité pour attendre. Non sans un léger stress, il lança le fichier.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. C'était une blague de Mathieu. Il allait sortir de derrière un rideau et se foutre de sa gueule. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il scruta l'écran. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

Le salon de Mathieu était représenté dans l'écran. Sur le canapé, le geek discutait avec Mathieu. Il remarqua le patron entrant dans l'écran des bouteilles à la main.

Tout lui semblait réel. Mais Mathieu ne pouvait pas être dans l'écran et dehors. Alors ça voudrait dire que depuis le 99ème épisode SLG n'était plus de la fiction ?

En y repensant... Ces derniers jours, Mathieu était étrange. Comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait encore des doutes. Après tout cette petite mascarade pouvait être préméditée. C'est en entendant la conversation dans le salon virtuel qu'Antoine pris conscience que la réalité n'était pas celle qu'il croyait.

"Mathieu ? Demanda le geek.

\- Ouais, tu veux quelque chose ? Répondit le susnommé.

\- Comment on va faire pour Wifi ?"

Mathieu se leva d'un bon regardant autour de lui comme cherchant quelque chose.

"Ah oui merde ! Jeanne ! Appela-t-il. Jeanne ramène tes pixels !

\- Qu'y a-t-il humain ?

-Ton opérateur là, dit moi qu'il sait que j'ai un chat et qu'il l'a pas laissé crever dans mon appart' parce sinon bonjour la discrétion.

\- L'opérateur est plus intelligent que vous. Le félidé nommé Wifi est en sécurité. La prochaine fois ne m'appelez pas pour des broutilles programme.

-J'ai un nom Jeanne."

L'endroit n'était pas sûr. D'après ce qu'il avait compris cet opérateur était sûrement celui qui avait pris la place de Mathieu et il pouvait revenir n'importe quand. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée. Alors n'oubliant surtout pas les bières il rentra chez lui.

À présent posé dans son lit Antoine avait chaud. Ses neurones tournaient à plein régime sans pour autant trouver une solution. Mathieu devait être seul, ne pas savoir qu'on pouvait l'aider. Pour l'instant c'était peut-être vrai. Même si Antoine savait que le Mathieu dans l'appartement n'était pas le vrai il ne pouvait agir. Pas sans plan, sans idées pour sortir Mathieu du monde virtuel dans lequel il était prisonnier. Et de toute façon, pourrait-il en sortir ? Rien ne le garantissait. Le chevelu déprima à cette pensée. Tous les plans pour contrecarrer les projets, dont il ignorait tout, de l'usurpateur, toutes les espérances de retrouver Mathieu comme avant, tout ça venaient de se briser à l'évocation de cette question.

Et si Mathieu ne pouvait plus sortir.

Antoine se souvînt d'autre chose. Depuis la découverte de se contenait le programme saison , il avait oublié une donnée très importante dans l'équation. Si le 99 n'était que réalité alors Mathieu... Le corps de Mathieu n'était plus qu'une masse de chair inerte, sans vie. Cette vision le frappa d'horreur. Une autre constatation se révéla.

L'inconnu, avec l'apparence de Mathieu, avait enfermé le petit châtain dans l'ordinateur mais en faisant ça ne l'avait-il pas sauvé ? Il avait sauvegardé l'âme et l'esprit de Mathieu.

Était-il mauvais ? Antoine ne savait que penser.

NDA: Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ^^  
Si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe, il faut me le dire ! Je mène une guerre sans pitié contre elles mais je perds trop souvent mes batailles ! Il faut arriver à les éradiquer ! Pour la sainte pelle !

Heu... On dirait que je me suis un peu emportée... Excusez moi :3  
Allez, à plus pour un autre chapitre :)


	9. Chapitre 8 - A la recherche d'idées

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer que le sache ou pas ?

-Programme, inutile d'insister. L'opérateur est formel, ne rien laisser filtrer sur son identité.

-Bordel Jeanne, j'ai un nom ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi il m'oblige à continuer SLG ?

-Vous les humains êtes bornés. Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir.

-M'en fous, je ne fais plus SLG alors.

-Vous n'y arriverai pas, Mathieu.

-Ah tiens, j'ai un nom maintenant ? »

Les bras croisé, il regardait la scène amusé. Son IA faisait un travail remarquable. Cet idiot, s'il savait son identité il ne resterait pas dans son canapé en pixel…

Une autre personne observait la bataille, perdue d'avance pour le châtain, à travers ses lunettes. Il était heureux d'être de nouveau avec Mathieu. Sa liberté, bien que courte, lui avait pesé sur le cœur. Durant ses nombreuses journées dans son église les autres lui avait terriblement manqués. Surtout un, mais il était partit pour de bon. Toutes ces soirées à parler de tout et de rien avec le maitre allait lui manquer. Le panda allait lui manquer. Mais il ne fallait pas le laisser paraître, le panda était l'ennemi maintenant.

Le geek avait remarqué l'absence du hippie, il était immobile et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

A pas de loup, le plus jeune s'approcha de lui.

« Hippie ? »

Le camé sursauta à la mention de son nom. Il leva la tête et remarqua enfin son homologue. Le geek lui paraissait tendu. Depuis leur retour il était distant. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait passé un mauvais quart d'heure avec sailor moon mais ce n'était pas la raison de ce stress.

Toujours avec la tête baissée le geek prit la parole

« Hippie, je voulais m'excuser pour… heu, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu… Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver…

-C'est rien gros. Et puis on a toujours un objectif à atteindre. Déclara le drogué un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais…

-Tu abandonnes déjà ? Tu devrais pas, t'as mûri on dirait ! »

Les joues du geek s'enflammèrent, le jeune était complètement perdu. Le hippie était sincère, il l'encourageait même ! D'un autre côté le gameur était rassuré. Il tenait à cette promesse, savoir que le hippie aussi lui mettait le baume au cœur. Leur famille était originale mais certains faisaient attention aux autres. Ils pourraient peut-être convaincre le panda de revenir ?

Que c'était ridicule ! Il se demandait pourquoi l'homme en noir ne se foutait pas de leurs gueules ! Il les avait vus alors pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il semblait même attendri ! Cette femme ne lui avait pas fait du bien, peut-être aurait-il dû activer Mathieu plus tôt ? Oh, et puis après tout ce n'était pas son problème ! Il ne faisait que vérifier que Mathieu et ses personnalités fassent bien leur travail. Des sentiments personnels ne devaient pas se mettre en travers de sa route.

Il avait d'autres problèmes à régler, dont un de taille, Antoine. Depuis qu'il avait remplacé Mathieu, le brun était tout le temps sur son dos. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'il était aussi pot de colle avec Mathieu. Il avait des soupçons à son égard ? Non, son plan était parfait ! Enfin, à chaque visite imprévu du plus grand, le sosie était obligé de se cacher pour faire ses petites affaires, hors de question qu'il le surprenne, sa couverture tomberait à l'eau. Aussi se planquer dans internet était une excellente idée ! Antoine n'irait pas le chercher là-bas, ni le véritable Mathieu ! Oui il était un génie !

Un génie ? L'homme au triangle l'ignorait encore mais cette soi-disant cachette allait causer sa perte. Antoine savait la vérité et voulait sortir Mathieu de son programme. Avant toute chose prévenir l'intéressé. Après des jours de recherche intensive, qui n'avaient pas donné grand-chose, Antoine avait une idée. C'était assez désuet par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait déjà pensé mais c'était la seule chose réalisable sans grand moyen ni sans avertir personne à part Mathieu. Mais peut-être n'allait-il pas comprendre ? Le plus jeune des deux youtubeurs avait cette crainte. Que Mathieu ne saisisse pas son message.

Plutôt que de sortir son WTC immédiatement il allait faire un trailer. Cela montrera une machine avec «INTERNET» marqué dessus, et dans l'écran plein de Youtubeur ainsi que des images laissant penser à un lavage de cerveaux. Ses abonnés penseront à un clin d'œil sur ce que fait Mathieu mais il espérait que lui comprennent vraiment le sens.

A présent ça lui semblait un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais la vidéo était montée. Plus question de changer. Et si Mathieu ne comprenais pas alors il tentera autre chose.


	10. Chapitre 9 - WTC 37 !

Antoine n'avait pas trainé pour le WTC 37, enfin il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas encore fini le montage ? Il devenait de plus en plus rapide, il allait finir par le dépasser. Il espérer juste qu'il n'avait pas bâclé les 40 minutes de montages. Non, il était aussi perfectionniste que lui alors même si ses abonnés se rassemblaient devant chez lui en exigeant la suite, Antoine ne bougerait pas d'un iota et continuerait à son rythme. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui. Mais en regardant mieux Mathieu remarqua que la vidéo ne durait qu'une cinquantaine de seconde. Mais qu'avait-il fait encore ?

Il démarra la vidéo et constata que c'était un trailer. Un trailer de l'introduction. Il trouva ça marrant on y voyait énormément de Youtubeur et ce troll d'Antoine c'était mis en premier. Mathieu ne s'étonna pas après tout il se surnommait lui-même le boss final des internets non ?

Mathieu adorait la musique qu'Antoine avait choisie. Il remit la vidéo histoire de se renter la musique dans la tête.

C'est au second visionnage qu'il remarqua quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas fait attention. Des images apparaissaient un peu comme celle qui faisait le mystère de WTC. Peut-être d'autres indices ? Après tout Antoine ne disait rien à personne, même lui ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait prévu.

Ces images étaient intrigantes. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas des indices supplémentaires. Elles laissaient penser à un lavage de cerveau ou un truc dans le genre. Mais pourquoi Antoine avait mis ce genre d'image ?

Plus il se le repassait plus il comprenait que ce n'était pas normal. Déjà Antoine ne faisait jamais de trailer pour ces épisodes. Il avait fait cela dans un but précis, mais lequel ?

Puis un détail frappa Mathieu cette vidéo, la machine à internet, s'il oubliait ce qu'il savait de l'épisode en cours et qu'il le prenait comme un fan sans info, il trouvait que ça ressemblait à son propre thème de SLG. Une machine à internet comme si les Youtubeurs étaient dans la machine, comme lui. Mais Antoine n'était pas au courant de sa situation, Jeanne le lui avait fait comprendre. Et si par hasard Antoine l'avait su ? C'était un peu farfelu mais ça expliquerai qu'il n'ait pas cherché à le voir après le lancement de la saison 6. Mathieu savait qu'Antoine tenait à leur petite fête à chaque début de saison.

Il faut qu'il tire ça au clair

« Le programme requiert votre présence.

-Oui Jeanne, c'est pour quoi cette fois ci ?

-La même chose que la dernière fois, opérateur.

-Et bien donne lui la même réponse que la dernière fois. C'est non.

-Il a un autre motif.

-Lequel-est-ce ?

-Il veut faire une collaboration avec d'autres humains. Il dit que c'est pour le travail, mais il n'y tire aucun revenu.

-Son travail c'est SLG, Jeanne.

-Bien, et lui dis-je ?

-Que c'est non. »

Il ferma la fenêtre de discussion. Il ne lâcherai donc jamais ? Pourquoi tenait-il donc tant à sortir depuis quelque temps ? A son activation il n'avait manifesté aucun intérêt à sortir, l'idée d'avoir un corps en décomposition ne l'aidant sûrement pas, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le motiver ?

Tiens, il n'avait pas vu plusieurs des notifications sur le compte de Mathieu. D'ailleurs comment faisait celui-ci pour toujours tenir à jours tous ces comptes ? Lui avait énormément de mal.

Antoine Daniel avait sorti une vidéo ? Bof, encore un de ces épisodes où il ne déblatérait que des insultes. Pas très instructif à regarder.

Mais la longueur était beaucoup trop courte. Elle avait était mise en ligne il y a quatre heures, intéressant. Mathieu l'emmerdait depuis quatre heures également. Coïncidence ?

Il regarda la vidéo.

« Jeanne.

-Oui opérateur ?

-Mathieu, avec quel Youtubeur il veut travailler ? Il te l'a dit ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Avec qui veut-il travailler ?

-Un humain du nom d'Antoine Daniel.

-Merci Jeanne. »

Cet abrutit savait. Et il avait laissé un message à Mathieu. Lui qui pensait qu'il avait tout sous contrôle était un peu énervé. Dans l'équation il ne prenait qu'une inconnue, pas deux. Et le panda remplissait déjà ce rôle. Il ne pouvait s'encombrer plus.

Maintenant se posait un nouveau problème ? Comment éliminer Daniel sans que sa mort ne paraisse suspecte et surtout sans se mettre en danger inutilement ?


	11. Chapitre 10 - Une petite balade

NDA : Salut ! Je voulais poster ce chapitre avant hier mais J'ai regardé les lives de Links et les horaires m'ont… tué X) Je ne suis pas faite pour les nuits blanches ^^"

J'ai remarqué que cette histoire vient de dépasser les 500 vues ! C'est énorme pour moi ! Merffffiiiiii !  
Bon du coup j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Il n'arrêterait pas tant que son geôlier, comme il aimait l'appeler, ne l'autoriserait pas à sortir. Il devait voir Antoine, que ce soit pour savoir s'il était au courant ou juste pour le revoir une dernière fois. Il se sentait ridicule à penser ces mots. Il n'était pas mort, enfin il était toujours présent.

Il avait déjà essayé de sortir, en disant que sa famille devait le croire mort et que ses amis n'allaient pas comprendre comment il pouvait continuer à sortir des SLG s'il était dans la tombe, mais cet enfoiré avait toujours un tour d'avance. « Tout est réglé, il n'y a pas à s'en faire » avait-il dit. Comment ? Mathieu ne savait pas.

Le fait qu'Antoine, ni aucune autre personne qu'il connaissait, n'ai pas cherché à le contacter suffisait à lui faire accepter cela… Il était mort, décédé, enterré, il avait passé l'arme à gauche et encore plein d'expressions, mais c'était toujours aussi dur à admettre.

Mathieu ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu, et démuni face aux événements récents.

Il n'avait eu aucune info sur le monde extérieur depuis qu'il avait été activé, alors après tout cet opérateur pouvait très bien être son assassin !

En parlant du loup… que voulait-il ?

« Jeanne, tu peux lui dire que passer par un intermédiaire c'est pas poli !

-Programme, l'opérateur veut bien accéder à votre demande mais ce ne sera pas sans condition.

-Ah ! Enfin ! Et c'est quoi les conditions ?

-Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à parler à l'humain de votre état, si vous essayez de vous enfuir ou de nous jouer un mauvais tour l'opérateur vous désactive. Ce qui signifie la mort de vos personnalités et vous-même.

-Compris, une question. Comment je vais pouvoir travailler avec Antoine dans ces conditions-là ? Il va me rejoindre peut-être ? lança Mathieu, sarcastiquement.

-Non, vous allez le rejoindre.

-Mais comment… »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase mais Jeanne venait de le téléporter.

Il regarda autour de lui et fut surpris de constater qu'il était dans son appartement. Wifi lui sauta dessus. Attendez, qui dit Wifi dit… Le monde réel ?

Son chaton avait l'air en parfaite santé, c'était rassurant. Mais alors… l'opérateur avait ses quartiers chez lui ?! Et où était-il ce squatteur ? Il fit le tour de l'appartement, rien. En revanche il était sûr qu'il vivait bel et bien chez lui. Il restait un peu de buée dans la salle de bain et le lit était défait.

Il porta attention à son corps. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Il porta la main à son crâne, pas d'impact de balle, pas de cicatrice. Son corps n'était pas censé être dix pieds sous terre ?

« Monsieur Sommet ? »

Il regarda l'ordinateur. Jeanne apparaissait mais le ton hautain lui faisait plus penser à l'opérateur.

« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il, même s'il savait la réponse.

-Mon IA me nomme l'opérateur.

-Vous restez toujours caché à ce que je vois, pourquoi ne pas vous montrer ?

-J'ai mes raisons, tout comme vous avez envie de voir votre collègue. D'ailleurs je ne vous ai pas demandé pourquoi ? Une réponse ? »

Il était pris de court, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à un projet. Merde, une réponse vite ! Une scène d'une fanfiction qu'il avait lu la veille lui revînt en mémoire. Ce n'était pas le mom… Il remercia son cerveau qui venait de lui éviter des ennuis.

« Les fanfictions. Avec Antoine je voudrais qu'on lisent des fanfictions que les fans écrivent. On filmera nos réactions ensemble. Vous connaissez Smoch ?

-Quel est le rapport entre ce projet et ce Smoch ?

-L'idée vient d'eux, ils ont déjà fait quelque chose de similaire.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une telle manœuvre mais grand bien vous fasse.

-Je peux savoir une chose ?

-Vous avez le droit à une question.

-Comment j'ai pu sortir ?

-C'est très simple je vous ai synthétisé un corps, il est évident que ce n'est pas votre vrai corps. De plus il n'est que temporaire. Je me suis chargé de prévenir votre ami, vous avez rendez-vous dans dix minutes dans «le bar où on va d'habitude» m'a-t-il dit.

-Très bien.

-Inutile de vous rappeler les conditions, j'en suis sûr.»

L'écran s'éteignit. D'un geste machinal Mathieu saisit son manteau et sortit de l'appartement. A présent son plan lui semblait être une très mauvaise idée. L'excitation dans la voix de l'homme, et Mathieu était sûr que l'opérateur voulait qu'il la sente, lui donnait des frissons.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Rencontre

NDA: Hey ! salut les gens ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre tout neuf ! (Enfin techniquement il écrit depuis un moment mais chuuuut !)  
Bon je vous laisse le lire ^^

* * *

Antoine venait d'arriver devant le bar. En entrant il fut déçu de voir que Mathieu n'était pas encore arrivé.

« Mec c'est toi qu'a dix minutes d'avance ! Va poser tes fesses sur une chaise et attend ! »

Si ça continue il va devenir comme Mathieu, à se parler tout seul. Il avait déjà Richard et Samuel, pas la peine d'en rajouter…

Antoine avait, en plus d'une grande impatience, peur. Il savait la vérité et avait peur que ce ne soit pas Mathieu mais son sosie qui vienne à sa rencontre.

Le problème c'était qu'il ne voyait pas comment cet imposteur pourrait lui faire du mal dans un lieu public, ou alors c'était pour se fournir un alibi… Ces idées lui faisaient froid dans le dos…

C'est vrai pourquoi viendrait-il le voir ?

Et si c'était Mathieu, comment avait-il fait pour sortir ?

« Maitre, la cible a bougé !

-Où ?

-D'après mes appareils, dans le monde réel.

-C'est impossible !

-Aucune erreur possible, que fait-on ?»

Un rire parcouru l'assemblé. La silhouette, d'où sortait ce rire dément, était parfaitement reconnaissable malgré l'obscurité naturelle de la pièce. Bien que sa petite taille et sa tenue pouvait faire croire à une peluche, son expression n'avait rien à envier au Patron.

Il s'approcha de son sbire.

« Voyons, ta question est inutile. Notre but était de briser les défenses de Jeanne, mais maintenant ce sot nous livre son protégé sur un plateau d'argent ! Que mes plus vaillants ninjas se préparent. Nous allons détruire Mathieu Sommet une fois pour toute ! Moi je vais aller me préparer un petit rafraichissement tout en regardant ce spectacle. »

Le maitre des lieux franchit la sortie quand un autre de ses sbires s'écria :

« Maitre, et que fait-on de son complice ?

\- Abattez-le, évidemment.

-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit sage de tuer Antoine Daniel, maitre.

-Quoi ?! Mais que vient-il faire avec Mathieu ?! Ninjas, restez ici, je m'en occupe personnellement ! Toi ! Il désigna un jeune homme du bout du sabre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Tu prends ton matériel, tu viens avec moi et tu ne perds pas leur trace sinon…»

Les hommes étaient assis à une table depuis plusieurs minutes, dans un silence presque sacré. Le plus âgé avait fait part de son projet au plus jeune, qui était plutôt ravi de cette idée. La tension augmentait entre les deux. Ils savaient pourquoi, mais aucun des deux n'arrivait à détendre l'atmosphère.

Mathieu sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Antoine lui proposa d'aller commencer l'écriture chez lui, il accepta. Après tout on ne lui avait pas interdit d'aller chez quelqu'un d'autre.

Son corps se volatilisa sous les yeux médusés d'Antoine. Ce dernier disparu aussi après quelques secondes.

«Maitre ils sont dans ce bâtiment !

\- Très bien prépare-toi à l'assaut.

\- Comment… Ces éléments ne devraient pas…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Parle, lui ordonna son supérieur.

\- Dans le corps de la cible, certains éléments comme de l'acide picrique ou de l'hexogène(1) sont présent. Des éléments qui ne peuvent être présent naturellement, on les a mis là intentionnellement.

\- Et pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est ?

\- Excusez-moi, ces éléments sont utilisés dans la création d'explosifs.

\- Evidement, ça aurait été trop facile… On change de plan. Hors de question de se faire exploser, ni les innocents présent.

-Je peux empêcher la réaction de se faire.

-Faite le. »

« Opérateur, je requiert votre aide.

-Parle Jeanne. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Il s'agit de Mathieu.

-Mais encore, tu sais il faut développer tes idées.

\- Je ne trouve plus Mathieu dans mes détecteurs. Que dois-je faire ?

-Rien, je l'avais prévenu. Il va mourir de toute façon. Explosifs ou pas le résultat sera le même.

-Vous comptez vraiment détruire le programme ?

\- Et bien regarde et apprend.

-Et pour Antoine ?

-Je trouverais un autre moyen. »

« Mais, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Antoine Daniel ? Ne bougez plus. »

Le susnommé resta immobile cherchant des yeux la personne avec qui il était il y a quelques secondes encore.

Puis non loin de lui il remarqua Mathieu. Ou du moins une de ses personnalités. Et pas la moindre. Il y'a quelques temps voir Mathieu avec cet accoutrement le faisait souvent sourire, il le trouvait tellement mignon. Mais aujourd'hui le kigurumi et le Panda qui était dedans lui rappelait ses intentions à l'égard de son créateur.

 _« Les gens me trouvent mignon, ils se trompent je l'avoue.  
Détruire ton émission est mon rêve un peu fou… »_

Derrière le Panda se trouvait plusieurs ninjas. Ils tenaient prisonnier quelqu'un. Deux ninjas avaient leurs sabres qui menaçaient de trancher le cou du prisonnier au moindre faux mouvement. Antoine le reconnut aussitôt, c'était Mathieu.

(1) j'ai fait quelque recherche sur la composition d'explosif mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose sur le sujet. Je n'y connais rien alors des fautes sont peut-être possible. Je m'en excuse ^^


	13. Chapitre 12 - Encore

NDA : Hey salut ! Je viens pour vous déposer un petit colis ^^  
Surtout si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe faites le moi savoir, j'essaie d'en corriger le maximum mais je sais que beaucoup sont toujours cachées et qu'elles me narguent x)  
Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 12, bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

« Lâchez-le ! Il n'a rien fait ! » S'écria Antoine.

Le Maitre toisa le chevelu, le regard haineux. Puis il fit un signe de la main à un de ses ninjas. Celui-ci resserra sa prise sur Mathieu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Antoine, inquiet pour son ami.

-Quelle question ridicule, c'est à se demander si tu n'es pas idiot, _Boss final des internets_.

-Tais-toi. »

Le soldat, qui avait pris la parole, s'inclina tout en baissant le regard face au Panda.

« Bien, repris celui-ci, visiblement certaines choses ne sont pas claire. Je vais me faire un

plaisir de tout éclaircir. Mathieu, ici présent allait tous nous faire mourir. Toi, mon cher

Antoine, nous et tous les innocents présents dans le bar.

-C'est n'importe quoi !

-L'accusé n'a pas la parole, grogna le Panda en direction de Mathieu.

-Tu te crois où ? Mathieu et moi on ne faisait que discuter d'un projet et toi tu penses que tu peux venir comme ça, et nous menacer ? »

C'en était trop pour Antoine, tous les récents événements s'emmêlaient dans sa tête, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il jeta un œil en direction de Mathieu, qui semblait aussi paumé que lui. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Antoine décela de la tristesse dans les yeux de Mathieu.

« Panda, c'est vrai ? »

La voix tremblante du créateur contrastait avec son regard à présent emplis de détermination.

« On allait tous mourir, tout ça ce n'est pas des conneries ? Continua-t-il.

-Tout est vrai, si on ne vous avez pas capturé tout le monde serait mort dans un périmètre de trois kilomètres.

-Comment ? La voix d'Antoine exprimait bien son effarement.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr mais… Il s'arrêta. Antoine ? Ca ne te choque pas plus de me voir ? Interrogea le Panda.

-Non, je suis au courant de certaines choses… »

Dans un même mouvement, Mathieu et sa création dévisagèrent Antoine.

Le vidéaste était soulagé, inquiet, choqué, toutes les émotions s'entrechoquaient dans son cerveaux, mais une pensée était plus forte que les autres Antoine savait, il était au courant pour l'opérateur, et son trailer…

D'un autre côté, le Panda comprenait à présent pourquoi celui qu'il supposait à l'origine de cela en voulait à Antoine. Il pourrait vouloir aider Mathieu et être une gêne. Enfin, une gêne Antoine le serait pour lui aussi. Comment se débarrasser de Mathieu tout en surveillant l'homme au triangle et lui ?

S'il l'avait su il aurait laissé Mathieu exploser…

« Bon, vu que tout le monde est à la page, commença le Panda, celui que les fans appellent «l'homme au triangle» a voulu tuer Antoine en utilisant Mathieu. Ce corps que tu as, il regarda son créateur, était prévu pour exploser. On a évité le drame mais je dois dire que ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment, je n'avais pas besoin de me mettre l'autre sur le dos... soupira-t-il.

-Sympas pour moi.

-Antoine tu n'es pas le centre… »

Mathieu se plia en deux. Sa phrase s'était finie par une plainte sourde. À la commissure de ses lèvres, les perles de sang se multipliaient.

Son cœur battait de façon très irrégulière. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela faisait aussi mal. Alors qu'il peinait à trouver une respiration à peu près correcte, il sentit le goût du fer dans sa bouche. Rien de bon ne pouvait suivre.

Le plus grand des deux vidéastes s'approcha de l'autre. Aucun des soldats n'avaient essayé de l'en empêcher. Le Maitre était aussi stoïque que ses pions.

Le boss final des Internet pris le pouls de Mathieu, beaucoup trop faible à ses yeux.

Le nain, comme il aimait l'appeler, palissait à vue d'œil. Il saignait du nez, et ce rouge si vif fendait le cœur du plus grand. Les beaux yeux bleus de Mathieu se voilèrent, quelques larmes en sortirent, se mêlant au rouge carmin qui aurait dû se trouver dans ses veines et non tachant son visage, toujours trop pâle.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité à Antoine, le Panda pris la parole :

« Tu ne peux rien faire, il est condamné. »

Il avait dit ça sans aucune émotion dans la voix, c'était révoltant. Comment pouvait-il rester là à le regarder mourir sans rien faire ? C'était con créateur, son père d'une certaine façon !

 _« Ta mort du pain bénit, dis bonjour à mon clan »_

Le pensait-il vraiment ? Antoine devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, le panda n'en avait plus rien à faire de Mathieu. C'était triste.

Il regarda le plus âgé, son expression montrait toute sa douleur. Il s'agrippait à sa veste, dans un futile espoir qu'il lui vienne en aide. Antoine était impuissant, il s'en rendait malade. Il ne pouvait que le regarder crever la, dans cette rue déserte. Et merde, en plus il se montrait faible alors que son ami faisait le maximum pour cacher ses faiblesses et sa peur dans ses yeux. Maintenant la dernière image que Mathieu aurai de lui, ce serai ça ? Pitoyable, plutôt que de pleurer il devrait le sauver, lui éviter de mourir, _encore_.

Le corps de Mathieu se détendit tout à coup. Voilà il était… Il… Ne pouvant regarder plus longtemps Mathieu, il leva la tête. Le panda était là, toujours à la même position, un léger sourire se posa sur ses lèvres. C'est se sourire qui fit perdre la raison à Antoine.

Avec une rare douceur, il déposa le corps de Mathieu à terre, et se releva les poings fermés, lèvres serrées. Son visage neutre se muait en arme de colère et de haine, lorsque le Panda posa son regard sur lui.


	14. Chapitre 13 - C'est ta faute !

NDA : Ok je viens juste de finir l'épisode 103 de SLG, j'ai pas envie de spoiler mais voilà ma réaction : AHHHHHHHHH C'EST TROP BIIIIIEN !

Sinon autre chose, pour ceux qui connaisse Unkown Movie, vous avez vu ITP va lancer la saison 3 *Q*  
Donc, pour l'anniversaire d'SLG, un nouveau chapitre ! ^^

Allez je retourne fangirler sur le 103, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, et se perdaient sur le sol de béton. Ces gouttes d'eau salées lui brouillaient la vue, mais son objectif même flou restait le même. L'ursidé en face aurait pu ressembler à une statue de cire si son abdomen ne se soulevait pas au rythme de sa respiration, signe qu'il était en vie. Plus pour longtemps pensa Antoine. La haine, au départ centrée sur l'homme au triangle, irradiait son corps de pensées meurtrières envers le Panda. Car après tout il n'avait rien fait, il souriait comme s'il était heureux de cette situation. Donc c'est comme s'il l'avait voulu ? De toute façon il était trop tard pour penser, son poing était parti.

Il s'élança en direction du panda, dans le but de lui faire le plus de mal possible. Aveuglé par une onde d'émotions négative, le chevelu laissait parler ses instincts.

Le poing n'avait pas atteint sa destination. Les sbires du Maître avaient stoppé le vidéaste qui se débattait comme un beau diable. Il hurlait des paroles incompréhensibles mais au vu de ce que le Panda avait compris ce n'était pas que des mots doux.

« Calme-toi. Dit-il sur un ton ferme.

-C'EST TA FAUTE S'IL EST MORT, TU ES UN MONSTRE ! TU AURAIS DU LE SAUVER ! C'EST TON CRÉATEUR TU LUI DOIS LA VIE ! TU MÉRITE PAS LE SURNOM DE MAITRE ! T'es le maitre de personne et maintenant Mathieu… Mat'… il… »

Le panda en avait presque de la peine pour Antoine, il avait l'air complètement anéanti. L'homme au triangle était vraiment immonde. Tout était calculé au détail près, et il lui semblait que chaque retournement de situation avait été prévu. Maintenant supprimer Antoine ne serai plus un problème. Oui, cet être était encore plus fourbe que lui…

« Antoine calme-toi.

-Comment tu peux… rester comme ça… alors que Mat' est…m-mort…

-Détend toi, si il était mort je le serai aussi, j'suis une de ses créations j'te rappelle.

-Mais, je-j'ai vu… T'es sur ?

-Oui sinon tu crois que je prendrai le risque de mourir ?

-Qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas ? Tu veux bien le tuer Mathieu, nan ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, grogna l'ursidé, en haussant la voix.

-Si justement ! Le fait que tu veuilles tuer mon meilleur ami ça me regarde ! Et à ce que tu m'as dit je suis aussi concerné que je le veuille ou non, donc j'ai le droit de comprendre ce qui se passe ! »

Le Panda était vraiment buté ! Il s'était bien gardé de lui dire que Mathieu n'était pas mort, il avait juste regardé le spectacle. Et maintenant il faisait le gamin et ne voulait rien lui dire !

« D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu veux tant tuer Mathieu, il ne t'a rien fait que je sache !

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… »

Ouh là… Antoine avait peut-être dis une bêtise, même les ninjas remuaient et semblait inquiet quant à la suite des évènements. Le maître était clairement en position d'attaque, même si ce n'était pas visible pour une personne qui ne le connaissait pas. La tension était présente alors autant allez jusqu'au bout, et Antoine voulait savoir d'où venait l'animosité du Panda pour son créateur.

« Dis, je peux avoir une réponse ? Commença le vidéaste.

-Vas pas le regretter après. Répliqua le Panda, tu tac au tac.

-De toute façon j'ai besoin de savoir !

-Ok, alors une question, où est le prof ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir là-dedans ?

-Répond.

-Je ne sais pas, Mathieu fait plus la science infuse… Du coup il est partit nan ?

-Il a été tué, par Mathieu. »

Son cerveau s'était arrêté. Mathieu n'aurai jamais tué le prof ! Il aimait chacune de ses personnalités, même si elle pouvait épuisante à gérer comme le Patron ou le Hippie avec certaines de leurs activités… Mais une chose était sûr, tuer une seule de ses personnalités était inconcevable pour le petit châtain.

« Tu mens. Dit simplement Antoine.

-Tu crois ? Libre à toi de fermer les yeux. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, après la décision de Mathieu pour arrêter la science infuse, le Prof est tombé en déprime. On a bien essayé de lui remonter le moral, mais il a fini par partir, disant qu'il n'était qu'un poids pour nous. Le Geek était très triste, il aimait bien le prof. Et c'est après plusieurs semaines que Mathieu nous a dit qu'il ne sentait plus l'écho du prof.

-L'écho ? Demanda le plus grand.

-Oui, Mathieu est schizophrène, tu le sais. Mais même si nous avions un corps, on partage toujours une partie de son âme, et par conséquent il nous sent en lui. Il peut aussi percevoir nos sentiments des fois. Lorsqu'un écho s'éteint ça veut dire que la personnalité qui y est attaché n'est plus. On ressentait tous la tristesse du prof mais il n'a rien fait ! C'est à cause de lui qu'il s'est laissé mourir ! »

C'était donc ça. Antoine digérait assez mal la mort du prof. Mais Mathieu n'était pas coupable. Mais le panda oubliait peut-être quelque chose, les sentiments de Mathieu. Il avait été surement affecté de la mort du prof, certainement plus que le Panda. Mais pour ne pas les inquiéter il avait essayé de se montrer fort, pour eux.

« Tu sais, commença Antoine, je pense que plutôt que d'accuser Mathieu tu devrais le soutenir. Ce n'est pas sa faute, il devait être encore plus atteint que toi ou même le geek !

-C'est faux.

-Tu te voile la face, Mathieu n'est en rien responsable. C'était un accident ! Et lui tenir responsable de ça ce n'était pas la solution. Il fallait le soutenir comme tu as dû le faire pour le geek non ?

-…

-Voilà, Mathieu a voulu se montrer fort pour ne pas vous inquiéter, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais toujours est-il que vous n'avez rien fait pour lui ! Enfin de toute façon maintenant ça plus aucune importance vu que Mathieu est surement perdu quelque part…

-Il est juste retourné d'où il est arrivé.

-Comment ça ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Mathieu n'est pas mort, son esprit est juste retourné chez celui qui l'abrite.

-L'opérateur ? Demanda le vidéaste, même s'il savait la réponse.

-Exactement. »

NDA: Je finirai juste avec trois petit mots, BON ANNIVERSAIRE SLG ! 5ans, et j'espère que ça va durer ! Au fait vous le suivez depuis combien de temps vous ? ^^  
Moi ça fait trois ans ! (trois années que j'ai pas pris d'médicaments, XD)


	15. Chapitre 14 - Une nouvelle donnée

NDA: Hey me revoilà dans le coin avec un petit chapitre ! ^^  
Je n'ai pas vraiment de choses à dire alors je vous laisse et à bientôt !  
Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

Antoine était à mi-chemin entre le soulagement de savoir que Mathieu était dans un lieu plus ou moins sûr, et la colère de savoir cet enfoiré d'imposteur près de Mathieu. Il voulait se débarrasser de lui, certes. Il allait avoir du mal à dormir en sachant ça, mais utiliser Mathieu, c'était inhumain ! Et sans oublier ce qui était arrivé au plus petit, il devait être en état de choc, mourir pour la deuxième fois… Non, Antoine ne s'imaginait pas ce que pouvait ressentir son ami.

« Dis-moi, L'opérateur ou l'homme au triangle, puisque c'est la même personne, il ne va rien faire à Mathieu ?

-J'en sais rien. La réponse, sec laissait Antoine perplexe.

-Tu ne pense pas qu'on devrait allez aider Mathieu ?

-Qui te dit que je veux l'aider ? Et de toute façon pour faire quoi ?

-Pour faire quoi ?! Mais pour le sortir de là voyons ! On va quand même pas le laisser aux mains d'un cinglé pareil ?!

-Tout ce que tu arriveras à faire c'est te faire tuer, blesser Mathieu plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, et en prime ça ne servira à rien…

-Tu as tords, ce que je vais arriver à faire c'est rester vivant, sauver Mathieu et le faire sortir de sa prison !

-C'est bien ce que je disais…

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu as eu le résultat devant toi, Mathieu ne pourra pas sortir.

-Ce que j'ai vu c'est Mathieu dehors, et vivant.

-Et après ? C'est vrai que Mathieu est ici avec nous ? demanda sarcastiquement l'ursidé.

-C'est la faute de l'autre ! Lança Antoine en parlant de l'homme au triangle.

-Oui mais pas que…

-Développe.

-L'esprit de Mathieu est bien trop complexe pour un corps, qui plus est un corps synthétisé artificiellement. Son esprit ne pouvait pas rester dans l'enveloppe qui lui avait été donné, ce ne sont pas les produits placé dans son corps mais lui-même qui a causé la dégénérescence de l'enveloppe qui l'abritait.

-Donc, Mathieu…

-Ne pourra plus jamais vivre ici. Termina le Panda. La seule façon pour lui de vivre est de rester là où il est. C'est mieux. »

Antoine se demandait si le Panda pense vraiment ce qu'il racontait. Mieux ?! Mais pour qui ?! La seule personne qui pourrait en profiter c'est cet enfoiré d'usurpateur. Un usurpateur, oui. Il avait volé la place de Mathieu et il lui semblait que c'était juste un jeu pour lui…

« Attends, y'a un truc qui va pas…Dit Antoine plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

-Comment ça ? Interrogea le Panda.

-Comment il fait ?

-Qui ça il ?

-L'homme au triangle, comment il fait pour rester dans notre monde ? Et avec l'apparence de Mathieu en plus !

-C'est une sorte de Robot. Il a peut-être été humain un jour, je n'en sais rien, mais aujourd'hui il n'a plus rien d'humain.

\- Si on m'avait dit ça un jour, je ne l'aurais pas cru. C'est incroyable ! Mais, comment il peut créer aussi facilement ce genre de corps ? C'est pas normal, c'est le rêve des hommes de créer des robot à leur image…Je connais qu'une seule personne assez intelligente pour… »

Le Panda et Antoine se dévisageaient. Les deux venaient de comprendre l'identité du « ravisseur » de Mathieu. Mais d'après les dires du Panda celle-ci était morte.

« Antoine, tu penses vraiment que ça pourrait être…

-Je sais pas, mais il est mort non ?

-Oui, aucun doute là-dessus. Comment c'est possible… Ça ne peut pas être Le Prof à l'origine de tout ça ?! »

Non, non, non… Impossible ! Et pourtant, tout montrait au Maitre que le prof en était bien à l'origine… Mais il était mort bordel ! Il l'avait senti, comme les autres ! Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, mais le prof était bel et bien à l'origine de ses corps humanoïde et c'était surement ses connaissances qui avaient permis la construction du casque EEG qui les avaient transférés dans l'internet…

Il ne faut pas qu'il se mette à douter de fait établi, sinon ses objectifs ne pourraient qu'en pâtir par la suite. Il avait besoin de remettre les nouvelles données dans l'ordre tout en ne se faisant pas aveugler par ses sentiments.

L'homme au triangle avait des connaissances pour construire des machines que seul le prof aurait pu imaginer et réaliser… Oui, il n'avait que les connaissances…

Le panda venait de réaliser une chose. Le prof n'était pas l'homme au triangle, mais lui avait les capacités du prof. Autrement dit il lui avait volées… La disparition du prof n'était donc pas une volonté de ce dernier ! C'est l'homme au triangle qui lui avait pris sa science infuse et qui l'avait fait disparaitre ! Ce connard l'avait tué ! Et lui il avait été son allié pendant un temps ! Cette sous-merde allait le regretter ! Il allait venger le prof et sa famille ! Sa famille… Il n'avait vraiment pas été sympa avec eux. Il avait même voulu la mort de Mathieu… Mathieu. Fort de nouveaux éléments sur la mort de son «frère», l'ursidé se sentit mal vis-à-vis de son créateur. Ce n'était pas sa faute, Antoine avait raison sur ce coup la…

Il devait des excuses à Mathieu et à sa famille. Ses délires de conquête doublés de son désir de vengeance l'avaient rendu complétement fou. Néanmoins Les excuses allaient devoir attendre. A présent un nouveau but se dressait devant lui, tuer le responsable de toute cette merde, l'opérateur, l'homme au triangle. Choisissez le nom, peut-lui importe car pour le maître il écoperait de celui de cible.

« Antoine, je te demande pardon. Mais ça on verra plus tard, on a d'autre chose à faire.

-J'ai bien entendu là ?! On ?!

-Pour faire simple, je me suis rendu compte que seul le prof pouvait créer la machine de l'autre, mais ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit en vie. Donc comme la mort du prof n'est pas naturelle, cet enfoiré d'imposteur s'est emparé des connaissances du prof et l'a éliminé. Mathieu n'a rien fait, je l'ai accusé à tords tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je change de plan, j'oublie Mathieu, c'est cet illuminati ma nouvelle cible. Et de l'aide extérieure serai la bienvenue pour l'éradiquer.

-On commence quand ? »


	16. Chapitre 15 - Pas très réjouissantes

NDA: Salut les gens !  
...

Je perds vraiment l'inspiration pour les notes au début de chapitre moi... -"  
Du coup on va faire sobre !

OH MON DIEU ON VA BIENTÔT ARRIVER AU 1000 VUES ! MERCI LES GENS ! 3

* * *

C'était son passe-temps en ce moment. Mourir. Il ne faisait que ça. Enfin ce fut la dernière, il l'espérait. Il n'avait aucune envie de revenir dans le programme, de devoir continuer SLG, de voir Jeanne et ce salop d'opérateur. Ca y est, la vase plein venait de déborder, la goutte d'eau de trop. Mais étrangement, aucuns sentiments négatifs, juste une lassitude bien lourde.

« Redirection des flux en cours, récupération des données. »

Et merde, une voix, _cette voix_ , Jeanne. Il n'avait donc pas fini de jouer avec lui ?

Récupération des données ? Effectivement, Mathieu sentit ses sens revenir. Après quelques instants il put constater que son corps était présent. Et avec quelques secondes supplémentaire sa vision fut totalement rétablit.

Il était dans son salon virtuel. Une masse vint soudain le percuter. L'éclair rouge et gris lui fit comprendre que c'était le geek qui mouillait son t-shirt de larme. Confirmation faite quand ses gémissements plaintifs et bruyant lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

« MATHIEU ! L'opéra-t-teur il a-avait dit que… que t'allais êt-être supprimé… J'ai eu… J'ai eu peur ! Tu v-va bien hein ? T'es là et t-tu va rester ?! »

Le créateur resserra l'étreinte qu'avait commencée le gameur. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer comme ça, surtout pour lui. Mais il se demandait s'il aurait vraiment la force de continuer. Allez, si tu le fait pas pour toi fait le pour eux, pensa-t-il.

A présent que ses pensées n'étaient plus polluées par les pleurs du geek, qui s'était tu après le câlin de son créateur, il repensa à sa dernière heure dehors. Un désastre, il aurait pu être responsable d'une catastrophe. Non, pas lui, d'après le Panda, son geôlier. D'ailleurs il avait deux trois choses à lui dire !

« Espèce de cinglé ! Je suis sûr que tu m'entends, j'ai des trucs à te dire ! Et en face espèce de lâche !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mathieu ? demanda le Geek.

-Rien, va dans ta chambre et repose toi. »

Mathieu avait été très sec, mais au moins le gamin avait compris, puisqu'il avait disparu en un instant. Bien il regarda autours de lui, pas de Patron ou de Hippie en vue. Ils avaient dû l'entendre et avait compris que ce n'était pas le moment de le faire chier.

« Qu'est ce qui me vaut un langage si fleurit ?

-Je vois que vous êtes toujours caché derrière Jeanne, je vous fait si peur que ça ? lança Mathieu qui sentait la colère monter.

-C'est juste que vous n'en valez pas la peine.

-Enfoiré !

-Bon je m'en vais alors.

-Attendez ! Cria Mathieu tout en levant le bras pour accompagner ses paroles.

-Bien, Je réitère ma première question, puis-je savoir ce que vous me voulez ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Même si je me doute d'où vient ce mot, il va falloir développer, mon cher. »

Mathieu pouvait presque visualiser la satisfaction qu'avait l'homme derrière l'écran à le faire tourner en bourrique.

« Pourquoi mon corps aurait dû exploser !? Et même, pourquoi je suis de nouveau mort ?! Je n'avais enfreint aucune de vos conditions !

-Oh, c'est juste pour ça ? Mais c'était juste des précautions, je savais que ce rustre de Panda allait s'en mêler, ce n'était que dans votre intérêt.

-Mon intérêt ?! Mais vous débloquez complètement !

-Grand bien vous fasse, ce que vous pensez de mes méthodes m'importe peu. Est-ce tout ?

\- Non, je veux un corps pour vivre normalement, et sans piège ! Je continuerai SLG si vous me le demander, mais je veux pouvoir vivre comme je l'entends !

-Impossible.

-Comment ça ? Vous m'avez passé un corps il y a même pas quelques heures, me dite pas que vous ne pouvez pas le refaire !

-Si, autant de fois que je le désire, mais votre mort, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai provoqué, c'est vous.

-Je ne comprends pas là...

-C'est pourtant simple, votre esprits ne peux plus vivre dans le monde réel. Ce corps artificiel ne peut pas supporter un esprit comme le vôtre plus de quelques jours, vous seriez mort de toute façon, c'est juste mes petits explosifs qui ont précipité votre décès mais ce serai arrivé quand même.  
Bien, il se fait tard, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit ! »

Bonne nuit ?! Mais, ce type aimait le voir souffrir ! Comment allait-il pouvoir bien dormir après une telle nouvelle ?! Et même juste continuer de vivre en sachant que sa vie ne serait plus que faire les SLG, ne plus voir ses potes, allez aux conventions, discuter avec ses fans, voir sa famille… Il n'avait plus rien à présent. Et ses personnalités, comment pouvait-il leur imposer ça ?

* * *

NDA: Désolée pour ma... saute d'humeur au début, mais je suis comment dire, super contente ! ^^  
Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, et en même temps je me dis que j'écris quelque chose que d'autre on envie de lire, et ça remplit mon petit cœur de bonheur ! (On le sens l'instant guimauve ?)

Je me souviens plus si je l'ai déjà dit et j'ai la flemme de relire mes notes d'auteur,et au pire je supprimerai ce message si je l'ai déjà dit ^^ (je sais que je l'ai déjà dit à certains) Mais l'histoire va se scinder en deux, une happy end et une bad end. Je vais publier d'abord la bad end, étant donné que c'est la plus courte. Viendra ensuite la happy end ! Je tiens à préciser que la happy end à été écrite par Lilou-moi (Si vous ne la connaissez pas allez lire ce qu'elle écrit ! *w*)

Car il semblerai que je ne sache pas écrire de fin joyeuse... A chaque essaie ça se terminait toujours en bain de sang, et beaucoup de cercueils à prévoir XD

Allez chat-lut :3


	17. Chapitre 16 - A quoi bon continuer ?

NDA: Donc c'est le dernier chapitre avant que je mette la bad end ^^ Donc je pense que pour bien différencier les chapitres des deux fins il y aura "BE" (Bad end) et "HE" (Happy end) devant le titre des chapitres ! ^^  
Mais comme je ne compte pas alterner les chapitres, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème :3

Allez je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

* * *

Bientôt trois heures que Mathieu s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et refusait de voir qui que soit. Le geek ne l'avait jamais vu aussi dépressif.

« Bon, il compte nous faire la gueule encore longtemps ?!

-Patron, calme toi, faut le comprendre aussi, bredouilla le geek. »

Un grincement de porte suivi d'un être s'apparentant plus à une loque qu'à un homme, leur fit comprendre que Mathieu venait de sortir de son antre.

« Mathieu, geignit le plus jeune, tu devrais manger un morceau, t'as pas l'air très bien…

-C'est bon, j'ai pas faim.

-Mais ce n'est pas bon pour la sa…

\- Rien à faire, le coupa son interlocuteur. Et de toute manière depuis qu'on est ici je ressens ni la faim ni la soif alors…

-Tu sais c'est pas si mal au moins on peut faire ce qu'on veut sans se soucier de ce genre de choses… »

Le gameur tentait d'argumenter sans réelle conviction. L'air de son créateur le rendait bien triste. Mais la réplique cinglante qu'il lui envoya lui fit bien comprendre que toute tentative de négociation était perdue.

« Oh oui, chouette je peux passer la nuit à jouer, qu'est-ce c'est cool ! Et en plus en cadeau je ne peux pas revoir mes amis, ma famille. C'est bien ils me faisaient chier t'façon.

-C'est mieux comme ça, gamin. A moins que les délires de tes fangirls soient vrais. Nan, mais regarde toi, déjà en manque de ton Toinou. C'est t'y pas mignon ! Sérieux Mathieu on dirait que t'es complètement dingue d'Antoine !

-La ferme Patron. Et j'm'en fous vu que je suis mort, tu crois que j'ai vraiment la tête à ça ?!

-Mais moi je suis sûr qu'Antoine pourrait apprécier avec un mort. Regarde Lucas ! »

Le criminel se mis à fredonner une petite chanson.

« _Ma belle tu seras mienne_

 _et même si tu n'es pas d'accord_

 _j'honorerai ton corps_

 _même dans la mort je t'aimerai si fort !_ »

Le Patron aurait pu chanter encore mais le regard meurtrier de Mathieu lui fit signe de se taire. Cependant ce n'était pas le même regard que d'habitude. Quand il sortait ce genre de connerie Mathieu ne se montrait pas si effrayant si _Patron_. C'était son rôle ça ! Mais il était sûr que si il avait pu voir les 'auras' celle de Mathieu serait en ce moment noire… Même le Hippie avait arrêté de rouler son joint.

« Patron, articula le créateur, tu dégages et tu reviens pas avant longtemps. Compris ?

-T'es pas drôle ! Décoinces-toi un peu ! Je plaisante, on dirait l'autre chin…

-MAINTENANT TU TE CASSES !

-O-ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris… »

L'homme en noir décampa à une vitesse folle. Enfin il avait saisi le pourquoi du comment. Mentionner le panda, ou juste une chose de lui, comme ses chansons, était une très mauvaise idée. Il n'avait pas été là quand Mathieu était sorti et n'avait aucune envie de savoir. Mais apparemment ça ne s'était pas bien passé… Il se demandait ce que la chinoise avait pu dire ou faire pour que son souvenir le fasse autant chier !

Dans le salon l'ambiance était électrique. Mathieu se dirigea vers la cuisine et en ressortit après des bruits caractéristiques du trésor de la maison, la machine à café, le liquide précieux dans une tasse.

Il s'affala dans le canapé. Le geek, hésitant, le rejoignit tout de même.

« Geek, désolé, je suis un peu… perdu en ce moment. Je sais plus où j'en suis. Alors si je t'ai blessé, pardon.

-C'est rien. Et puis c'est un peu ma faute aussi…

-Un câlin ?

-Oh oui ! »

Mathieu serra fort le gameur dans ses bras. Cette étreinte lui faisait un bien fou ! Il entendit le geek bailler et après ce gros câlin s'étira tel un chat. Mathieu ne comprenait pas les fans du Patron, le geek était trop craquant comme ça ! Le gosse se frotta les yeux. Mathieu n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un peu de repos.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, lui conseilla Mathieu.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que je me sens un peu fatigué.

-Et pas de jeux vidéo !

-Promis. »

Le garçon au T-shirt captain America partit dans sa chambre, n'oubliant pas monsieur nounours sur une des chaises du salon.

Le hippie avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire. Pour une fois il était à peu près clean. Il avait senti que depuis que Mathieu avait vu Antoine il valait mieux être disponible pour le châtain, moralement. Le Patron n'était d'aucune utilité dans ce genre de situation, les dernières minutes venaient de le prouver. Et le geek encore trop jeune pour bien saisir les enjeux. Ne restait que lui.

« Mathieu, tu veux qu'on parle ?

-Toujours aussi perspicace toi. »

Le créateur invita son double à prendre la place laissée par le geek.

« Tu sais surement ce que je pense de cette vie, commença le youtubeur, mais j'ai besoin de votre avis. Je sais que tu connais les pensées de tout le monde.

-Tu connais le Patron gros, Jeanne lui a matérialisé tout ce qu'il veut. Donc c'est pas lui qui va se plaindre. Le geek sent bien que tu n'es pas heureux. Tout ce qu'il c'est ton bonheur. Mais si tu veux mon avis, Antoine va pas apprécier ton choix. Tu lui devras des excuses avant, et en face.

-Oui, je ne pars jamais sans dire en revoir. Mais je peux te demander un service ?

-Ce que tu veux gros.

-Tu peux expliquer au Patron et au Geek ma décision, tu le feras mieux que moi. »

* * *

NDA: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut ! ^^ Rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite ;)


	18. chapitre 17 - Décisions irréversibles

NDA: Salut tout le monde :D Je poste le premier des chapitres de la bad end ^^ Pour ceux qui veulent avant tout la happy end, elle sera là dans 3 chapitres :p

Sur ce Bonne lecture :3

* * *

« J'peux savoir pourquoi tu veux qu'on soit là ? J'te préviens si c'est pour tester un de tes trucs pas net j'en veux pas !

-C'est bon gros, c'est pour Mathieu que je veux vous parler. T'énerves pas c'est pas bon pour le Karma.

-Il a quoi Mathieu ? Interrogea le geek.

-Il est pas bien, mais c'est pas physique. Nous on y peut rien, mais on peut l'aider.

-C'est contradictoire c'que tu racontes, le camé. Ne tournes pas autour du pot !

-Mathieu en a marre, il veut mourir.

-QUOI ?! Mais tu te rends compte ?! T'es malade de l'encourager comme ça ! T'es plus lâches que Mathieu !

-Patron, soit pas égoïste. »

Le susnommé dévisagea le Hippie, c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom. Les lunettes teintés de chacun ne les empêchaient pas de se regarder dans les yeux.

« Pense à ce que ressent Mathieu, repris le drogué, c'est pas une vie ici. Et toi gros, t'en pense quoi ?

-Et bien, commença le gameur, je sais pas trop… Je veux que Mathieu soit pas triste, alors si c'est son choix…

-Vous êtes des mauviettes ! Cracha le Patron. De toute façon j'vais pas pouvoir m'interposer alors faîtes c'que vous voulez ! Mais moi j'reste pas là ! »

Il s'alluma une cigarette et partit. Mais le Hippie savait qu'au fond le Patron soutiendrait toujours Mathieu.

* * *

« Programme veuillez choisir le titre de la prochaine vidéo »

Mathieu leva la tête. Il était dans son lit, complètement vidé par les derniers évènements. Un titre pour le SLG 101 ? Il n'avait même pas envie d'y réfléchir…

« M'en fous Jeanne…

-C'est le titre choisi ?

-Mais t'en fait vraiment exprès toi !

-Vous troller est très drôle programme ! »

Un titre… Tiens, il venait de trouver un bon de titre. Parfait pour la première vidéo et ses sentiments intérieurs envers cet enfoiré…

« Rage quit.

-Traduction programme.

-Cherche toi-même et laisses moi.

-L'opérateur a désactivé le Wi-Fi, pas votre boule de graisse, donc une explication est nécessaire avant la mise en ligne.

-Te fous pas de moi, il n'a pas désactivé le Wi-Fi il sait que le geek joue en ligne. Et Wifi n'est pas gros ! Il a juste son poil d'hiver !

-Dois-je vous rappeler son poids ?

-Il est pas gros ! Il fait 5kg, un poids normal !

-Oui, mais la chose dont est composé l'animal est plus volumineuse, donc le félidé à le même poids mais il est gras.

-Saloprie… T'a gagné. Va demander au Geek il connait ça mieux que moi.

-Vous mentez mais il sera plus facile de lui soutirer des informations. »

* * *

« Mais comment tu veux arriver à faire ça ?!

-Le piratage Antoine ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Ouais évidemment, je ne suis pas con. Mais la dernière fois t'as faillis te faire exploser… »

Le Panda lâcha un grognement de mécontentement à la dernière remarque du balai à chiotte. Ils étaient seuls, dans la chambre d'Antoine. Le Panda, installé sur le lit avait un ordinateur sur les genoux. Sur l'écran les codes défilaient aussi vite que l'ursidé les rentraient. Aux yeux non avertis d'Antoine ces suites sans queue ni tête étaient obscure. Alors comme il s'emmerdait un peu, il faisait chier l'homme en pyjama.

« Bon j'suis fatigué moi. Je vais me coucher, tu peux continuer dans le salon que je puisse accéder à mon paradis ?

-Attends, je finis cette ligne et j'arrête… Je pense que d'ici quelques jours ce serai fini.

-Et quand on aura réussi c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? interrogea le vidéaste

-Une fois Jeanne sous notre contrôle et les systèmes de sécurité de l'autre désactivé on rejoindra Mathieu où il est c'est plus simple. »

Antoine était très anxieux, il avait peur que tout ce passe mal, qu'un imprévu puisse survenir… Enfin dans l'immédiat Morphée lui sembla un très bon moyen de ne plus penser à ça. Pendant que son acolyte était dans le canapé, de nouveau sur l'ordinateur, lui sombra dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

* * *

« Ça y est !

-Cris pas, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Bougonna Antoine, un café fumant à la main. »

Maître panda avait littéralement pété un boulon… Il avait fait tomber l'ordinateur, à présent hors d'usage.

« J'ai bien fait de te dire de prendre le tiens, lança Antoine, amusé par la situation.

-Merde ! Bon de toute façon c'est pas grave l'autre ordi que j'ai dans la salle à les mêmes données.

-Bon est sinon pourquoi cette pauvre machine à du rendre l'âme ?

-Jeanne, c'est bon, je l'ai piraté. Et j'ai brouillé les systèmes de caméra et de sécurité de notre cher opérateur. On peut y aller ! »


	19. Chapitre 18 - Au revoir !

NDA : Hey saluuut ! Je profite de mes derniers jours de vacances pour venir publier un chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire, car je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire ^^

* * *

Antoine n'aurait jamais pensé que la téléportation puisse faire cet effet-là. C'était une sensation indescriptible, sentir son corps se désintégrer puis se reconstruire et ce en quelques millièmes de seconde.

Si le Panda ne lui avait pas confirmé qu'ils étaient au bon endroit, il se serai attendu à voir débarquer l'homme au triangle. Jeanne avait vraiment fait de l'excellent boulot. D'ailleurs parler de ce petit masque blanc l'avait fait venir.

« Jeanne, commença l'ursidé, nous ne sommes pas ici, compris ?

-Oui, primitif mammifère.

\- Je suis Maitre panda !

-Fourrure blanche, tâches noires, et petites moustaches… Primitif mammifère.

-Laisse tomber, intervint Antoine, tu vas t'énerver et faire une connerie. »

Le Panda écouta Antoine, puisque qu'il laissa Jeanne vaquer à ses occupations, si toutefois une IA avait des occupations.

Le vidéaste était surpris de ne voir personne. Mathieu devait donc être dans sa chambre comme ses personnalités. Sauf peut-être le patron, il pouvait se trouver ailleurs, dans un des bordels que lui avait matérialisé Jeanne.

Soudain, un bruit de pas attira son attention, bruits bientôt suivi par une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

« Geek, tu ne peux pas aller jouer dans ta chambre, tu fais trop de br… »

Le ton nonchalant de Mathieu s'était mué en surprise lorsqu'il avait vu Antoine et Maitre Panda dans son salon. Les trois se regardaient sans qu'aucun de dise quelque chose. Ce fut Antoine qui brisa cet instant figé dans le temps en s'avançant vers Mathieu, toujours immobile, avant de le serrer dans ses bras et lui faire un câlin.

« Mathieu… commença le plus grand, j'ai cru que t'étais mort, que je te reverrai jamais…

-Désolé, je voulais pas de faire mal, Antoine… Mais il va falloir t'y habituer…

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Mathieu se détacha de l'étreinte et recula de quelques pas. Il ne voulait pas que cette proximité ruine sa détermination. Pourquoi Antoine était venu ? Il ne voulait pas expliquer son choix, mais il le devait. Il l'avait promis au Hippie, mais plus qu'une promesse, il devait des excuse à Antoine, face à face.

« J'en peux plus… le plus simple pour moi c'est disparaitre…

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! On va trouver un moyen de te faire sortir de là !

-Ca ne fonctionnera pas, tu l'as vu par toi-même…

-Mais on pourra surement trouver comment faire un corps qui résiste !

-C'est impossible Antoine et tu le sais, je n'ai pas envie de vivre en cage en ayant besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un. Je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça _vivre._

-Mathieu, tu es conscient de la peine que tu vas faire à ceux qui te connaissent, à ceux qui restent ?!

-Le mal est déjà fait ! Je suis mort ! Mon corps est enterré, sans vie ! Je me suis fait à l'idée. Et ça c'est ma faute… je récolte tous ce que j'ai semés.

-Non Mathieu, ce sont les personnes qui s'en prenaient à cette jeune fille les coupables ! Pas toi !

-Antoine, tu sais très bien que si je n'avais pas fait de vidéos elle ne se serait pas faite harcelé... De toutes façons me décision est prise. On ne peut plus faire marche arrière.

-Comment ça ? »

La dernière phrase de Mathieu avait mis Antoine dans un état de stress. Rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir…

« J'avais remarqué que Jeanne changeait. Enfin c'est le Geek, il a reconnu Maitre Panda derrière, alors il l'a aidé à hacker Jeanne, et il a rajouté un ordre à exécuter. Devant l'air surpris d'Antoine il ajouta, tu sais on fait partie du programme, on est le programme, alors les changements ne passent pas inaperçus.

-C'est pour ça que ça a été aussi rapide, ajouta Maitre panda. »

En parlant du loup, le jeune venait d'entrer dans le salon suivi du Patron et du Hippie. Ce dernier adressa un sourire à son créateur, lorsqu'il vit Antoine.

Antoine qui continuait à être inquiet au sujet de l'ordre pour Jeanne.

« C'est quoi cet ordre ?!

-Tu le sais déjà, répondit Mathieu tranquillement.

-Mat' je n'aime pas ce choix, mais tu changeras jamais, alors saches que je ne t'oublierai jamais. Et je prendrai soin de ta famille pour toi.

-Ne me rejoins pas avant longtemps, s'il te plait… »

Les derniers mots avaient été murmurés mais Antoine les avait bien entendu.

La voix de Jeanne si fit entendre « Voulez-vous effacer le programme en cours ? »

Mathieu hocha la tête. Le décor se désagrégeait lentement. Bientôt il ne resta plus que Mathieu et ses personnalités dans un endroit noir et vide.

« Dis donc, j'espère que l'enfer et mieux que ça ! J'aimerai bien y voir du people ! Lança le Patron, finissant sa cigarette.

-Mais on va pas en enfer ? Mathieu, le Patron il dit que des bêtises ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas geek, toi non plus Antoine ! T'as vu comme je suis bien accompagné ! »

Mathieu avait le sourire aux lèvres. Antoine espérait avoir fait le bon choix. Le Panda à côté de lui, lui certifia que oui.

« Ça commence on dirait ! » Le geek sautillait, difficile d'imaginer qu'il y a deux minutes à peine le petit pleurai presque de peur.

« Il a raison gros ! Je deviens invisible ! »

En effet Mathieu et ses personnalités devenaient de plus en plus limpides et transparents. Et après quelques secondes tous avaient disparut

« Cette fois c'est vraiment fini. » Le chevelu se sentait vide et serein à la fois. Une expérience étrange.

« Non »

* * *

NDA : Ah ah, je trouve que c'est le moment parfait pour couper ! XD  
Alors ? Des idées sur qui viens de parler ?


	20. Chapitre 19 - Combat

NDA: Hey salut ! Je reviens avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette bad end ^^ Ça me fait drôle de savoir que cette histoire et bientôt fini :3 _  
_

Allez, je vous dis bonne lecture !

* * *

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

-Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça, j'ai encore une chose à régler ici. Mais après je disparaitrai comme Mathieu et les autres.

-Très bien, mais c'est quoi cette chose à régler ? Je suppose que ça concerne _l'autre._

-Exactement, Jeanne transfère nous dans le salon de l'opérateur.

-Bien primitif mammifère.

-Jamais elle ne m'appellera Maitre, soupira le Panda. »

Après cette constatation de l'ursidé, ils furent téléportés dans l'appartement de Mathieu. Antoine remarqua que l'allé était bien plus confortable que le retour. Sentir le sang de nouveau circuler dans ses veines n'était pas le plus agréable.

Ils trouvèrent l'homme au triangle assis sur le canapé lisant un livre. Il ne parut pas étonné de les voir.

« Si c'est dans un vain espoir de faire sortir Mathieu Sommet de son actuel lieu de résidence, c'est inutile. Mes défenses sont parfaites. Et si c'est dans l'optique de me tuer, c'est malheureusement tout aussi superflu. Les gens croiront alors que c'est Mathieu Sommet que vous avez tué et non moi. De plus je ne souhaite pas discuter avec vous, donc je vous demande de partir. »

Le ton hautain de cet homme avait le don d'horripiler le Panda et avec la voix et l'apparence de Mathieu cela lui donnait l'envie de le tuer définitivement. Chose prévu, mais avant il avait envie de s'amuser un peu.

Alors il prit un ton mielleux et détaché.

« Ne soyez pas aussi confiant, Mathieu n'a pas eu besoin de notre aide pour sortir, il est loin maintenant.

-Oh, vous pensez me faire peur, si je comprends bien le sens le loin, alors vous me mentez. Comment pouvez-vous être ici si lui est mort ?

-Il me reste une chose à faire avant de le rejoindre, et elle est très simple. Vous tuer. Mais avant, je veux savoir pourquoi faire tout ça ? Pour l'autre, Maxime Lassot, même si c'était extrême je comprenais, mais vous ?

-Mais je n'ai rien contre vous, ni pour Sommet ou encore le Prof, comme vous l'appelez. Mais je savais ce que Lassot projetait de faire alors j'ai voulu voir ce que mes idées pourraient donner. Je ne vous ai pas choisi, je m'ennuyais. Certaines personnes appellent ça un psychopathe ou un fou, moi je suis juste curieux. »

A force de serrer ses poings, les phalanges d'Antoine étaient aussi blanches que la porcelaine. Il essayait de se retenir de sauter sur l'homme en face, mais il bouillonnait de rage. Les raisons qui avaient poussé Maxime Lassot à tuer Mathieu, il pouvait les comprendre, même si il ne les cautionnait pas. Car après tout, lui-même ne savait pas comment il régirait face à la mort d'un membre de sa famille. Mais _lui_ , ce… ce monstre avait fait ça _pour voir_?!

L'ursidé était dans le même état qu'Antoine, si ce n'est pire. Car pour lui Mathieu était son père, son créateur, la personne à qui il devait la vie. Et même si à un moment il avait voulu lui prendre, à présent il le regrettait. S'il était resté avec Mathieu, il aurait peut-être pu empêcher l'homme au triangle de le détruire. Partir de son côté avait été une erreur. Une erreur qui allait être réparé.

Le panda s'élança vers son adversaire, qui ne réagit pas immédiatement, surpris par la vitesse de l'ursidé. Ce dernier commença par donner un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'opérateur. Malgré l'expression de douleur qu'il affichait, l'opérateur se mis en position de combat. A ce moment-là, Le maître sortit un couteau de son kigurumi. Évidemment, le regard emplis de peur que lançait l'homme au triangle, faisait plaisir au Panda. Le maître des ninjas ne se déplace jamais sans au moins un couteau pour assurer sa défense !  
Mais l'opérateur n'avait surement jamais eu besoin de se battre de front, face à son adversaire, sans ordinateur devant lui. Le combat était déjà perdu d'avance pour lui. Mais l'ursidé restait prudent. Il lança le couteau en direction du cœur de l'opérateur. Il ne rata pas sa cible, mais cette dernière s'était téléportée juste avant de recevoir le couteau. Il était partit dans internet ! Quel lâche !

« Jeanne, suis le, et emmène-moi où il est ! »

Pour une fois pas de pique de la part de l'IA, elle transporta juste le panda dans le lieu voulu.

Il se matérialisa juste devant l'homme au triangle. Jeanne lui avait fait un vrai cadeau. Il dirigea le couteau vers l'ennemi et lui planta en plein cœur. L'homme au triangle tomba à terre.

« Un conseil, retire le couteau et c'est sept secondes à vivre. De toute façon dans deux minutes tout au plus tu es mort. »

L'autre tremblait, visiblement la mort n'était pas dans ses projets initiaux.

« En…tant que jo-jouet vous avez…été les premiers à autant… m'amuser… »

Une dernière provocation, qui fit mouche. Le Panda, de rage lui mis un coup de pied dans le ventre. Simple mais efficace, puisque l'autre ne bougeait plus. Le panda se pencha, histoire de vérifier le pouls de l'autre, même si sa mort était inévitable.

Il ne respirait plus. L'ursidé avait gagné, il n'en avait jamais douté, mais le tout nouveau cadavre aurait pu lui jouer un mauvais tour. Enfin à présent plus personne ne pourrait leur faire du mal. Le panda demanda à Jeanne de le matérialiser dans le monde réel.

Antoine vit apparaître le Panda et une masse inerte à ses côté. Il devina sans peine l'identité de l'homme à terre.

« Jeanne, tu peux te débarrasser de ça ! dit-il désignant le cadavre de l'opérateur. Une enflure comme lui ne mérite pas de corps, même en décomposition ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le sol était de nouveau propre.

Antoine détailla la copie de Mathieu en face de lui. Son kigurumi taché de sang, sa posture encore à la défensive et l'aura qu'il dégageait lui donnait vraiment un air animal.

« Merci. Un simple mot mais qui pour le Panda voulait tout dire.

-Ne me remercie pas Antoine, c'était un acte égoïste. Enfin, il est temps de partir pour moi aussi.

-Destruction du programme en cours… » La voix de Jeanne était toujours aussi inexpressive.

Le Panda comme ses acolytes auparavant perdait peu à peu de consistance et était entrains de disparaitre. Avant de totalement s'évaporer il sourit à Antoine et prononça quelques mots

« Au revoir, Antoine »

Après ça, Antoine était seul dans la pièce. Il regarda l'ordinateur. Le programme Saison avait définitivement disparut. Mais à l'emplacement du programme se trouvait un nouveau dossier. Le titre était assez indicateur. Mathieu avait vraiment tout prévu pour un départ en règle. «A donner aux fans».


	21. Chapitre 20 - Derniers réglages

NDA: Hey coucou les gens ! :3 On se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de cette Bad end, Je dois avouer que ça me fait bizarre de savoir que ma première histoire, écrite et terminé va prendre fin ici ^^

Mais je vous embêterai encore avec la Happy end de Lilou-moi (D'ailleurs coucou à toi su tu passe par ici ;)) Je ne sais pas vraiment quand va arriver cette fin alternative, mais ça ne devrai pas être long :)

Allez, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

* * *

Antoine ouvrit le dossier. Il y avait une vidéo et une note. Sur cette dernière les identifiants et mots de passe de Mathieu pour uploader la vidéo sur YouTube.

Il lança la vidéo. Le jeune homme eu du mal à retenir ses larmes.

La vidéo avait été tourné avant qu'il ne disparaisse, dedans il expliquait à ses fans son choix d'arrêter SLG, qu'il était désolé, mais c'était un choix mûrement réfléchit. Mathieu disait aussi

« Allez les gens, faut pas être triste ! Et puis au moins WTC aura une petite chance de rattraper son retard ! »

Quel idiot ! Un message pas du tout subtil pour lui demander de continuer ses propres vidéos. Évidement qu'il allait rattraper SLG !

Après cette petite intro fini chacune des personnalités de SLG pris place devant l'écran, à tour de rôle. Ce fut le Patron qui ouvrit le bal.

« Hey, Les gamines qui nous regardent ce n'est pas parce que je serais plus là qu'il faut arrêter les fanfictions hein ! Je dois continuer à être le premier dans ce domaine-là aussi ! Si vous saviez comment je me suis amusé en lisant toutes vos histoires ! Je me souviens une fois, quand je me bran…

\- On ne veut pas savoir ! Le coupa Mathieu.

-Rho, t'es pas drôle gamin ! C'est pas à toi que je parle, tu peux venir tu sais ! »

Le geek entra dans l'écran. Il était tout sourire.

« 'Alut les copains ! Moi j'ai pas toujours aimé vos histoires, parce que le Patron il est pas toujours gentil, mais c'était sympa à lire quand même !

-Attends, geek, tu es entrains de dire que t'as lus les fanfictions des fans ?!

-Ouais, qu'est ce qui y'a Mathieu ? Je n'aurais pas dû ? Geignit le gosse toujours devant la caméra.

-Non mais c'est pas grave c'est juste que je trouve ça… Bizarre des fois…

-Hey gamin je peux te montrer des trucs plus trash !

-Enfin bon, merci à tous ceux qui ont été gentil dans les commentaires et aux conventions ! Et pour la chanson des 4 ans moi je veux bien vos câlins en vrai ! »

Le gamin fit un dernier coucou de la main à la caméra et il laissa sa place au Hippie.

Hippie qui fixa le vide devant lui pendant au moins trente seconde avant de s'écrier

« RHUBARBE ! »

Puis de nouveau un silence, le calme avant la tempête

« ORNITHORINQUE !

-Ta gueule Hippie de mes deux ! Tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde ?!

-Peace gros, et puis de toute façon, les adieux c'est pas bon pour le Karma, c'est les orques à poils verts qui l'on dit. Mais comme j'en ai trop pris je sais plus trop gros… »

Puis finalement ils étaient tous les quatre côte à côte et la vidéo se finissait avec une page de remerciements.

Les larmes franchirent la barrière des yeux, lorsqu'il vit son nom dans les remerciements. Il s'était pourtant retenu jusque-là. Mais à croire que tous les sentiments négatifs qu'il avait retenus se déchargeaient sur ses épaules d'un coup. Tout disparaissait en même temps que les larmes.

Après que ses pleurs sourds se soient calmés, il mit la vidéo en ligne. Les commentaires ne se firent pas attendre.

Tous comprenaient et respectaient le choix de Mathieu. Beaucoup lui souhaitaient bonne chance pour la suite.  
Antoine remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun commentaire haineux, ou même de simples trolls. Une première.

« Franchement Mathieu, avec autant de soutien, c'est évident que ça va aller. Après tout comme tu le disais dans les conventions, tu es le roi des trolls.»

* * *

NDA:Et voilàààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ;)

A plush !


	22. Chapitre 17 - De la compagnie ? (HE)

NDA: Bon après un petit moment, je reviens avec la Happy end ! Je le répète encore, mais c'est pas grave, ce n'est pas moi qui ais écrit cette happy end, mais Lilou-moi ! (PUB: Allez lire son histoire, elle est trop bien ! :3)

D'ailleurs en parlant de notre petite Lilou, je vous l'aurais bien passé mais celle-ci est actuellement atteinte de "flemme monumentalomanie" XD j'espère que ce n'est pas trop contagieux... du coup bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Hippie acquiesça. Il se leva et sans un mot partit nonchalamment vers la chambre de son plus jeune frère. Mathieu n'avait pas eu besoin de lui expliquer sa décision pour la connaître. Il savait les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce choix et comptait bien le respecter. Et puis de toutes manières rien ne le retenait ici.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il eut une drôle de sensation. Il avait besoin de revoir une dernière fois quelque chose qu'il aime par-dessus tout, comme si, une fois certains mot prononcés à haute voix, tout serais finit. Il avait besoin de nature, ce qui est assez compliqué à avoir quand on est bloqué dans les internets. Il voulait sentir le soleil sur son visage, voir les papillons, qui sont des coléoptères rappelons-le, voler, les fleurs multicolores, les arbres se balancer au grès du vent.

Oui il avait besoin de retrouver une dernière fois sa nature adorée alors il ferma les yeux. Après tout Jeanne avait bien réussi à matérialiser tout ce que voulait la Patron alors un petit jardin pour lui, c'était possible non ? Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un sourire béat s'étira sur son visage. De l'herbe verte, des fleurs, des oiseaux, des arbres, une petite rivière, tout ce dont il rêvait, tout ce dont il avait besoin. Pour lui c'était ce genre de plaisir simple les meilleurs.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, s'attendant presque à voir son chien, Capsule-De-Bière, arriver vers lui en courant pour lui faire la fête. Au lieu de ça, il distingua un léger mouvement dans les buissons. Il se prit un instant à espérer que ce soit lui avant de réaliser que c'était impossible. Malgré tout il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait secoué ce bosquet, il pensait bien être seul ici.

Il se leva et s'approcha à pas de loup, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur il s'accroupit tout doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit de crainte de faire peur à ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Enfin, après une grande inspiration, il prit son courage à deux mains et écarta les branches. Un cri de surprise lui parvint. La stupeur l'envahit en découvrant ce qui l'avait poussé. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, comment il pouvait être là. Il pensa en avoir trop prit avant de rappeler que les drogues que Jeanne lui donnait n'avaient aucun effet hallucinatoire, ce qui était, à son avis, très regrettable.

-Gros ?

-Man ?

L'autre Hippie le regardait tout aussi étonné de le voir ici. Chacun se pensait seul dans ce petit coin de paradis. Soit Jeanne n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup d'imagination, soit ils avaient décidément les même goûts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le double de Mathieu.

-Je me ressource man. Et toi ?

-Je voulais voir la nature une dernière fois. Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Je viens de te la dire, man.

-Je sais gros, mais je voulais dire dans les internets.

-Ah ça c'est parce que Kriss c'est fait tirer dessus et on s'est tous retrouvé ici, c'est peace man. C'est comme pour vous et Mathieu.

Le plus petit regarda l'autre complètement ahuris. Ils étaient là exactement pour la même raison, leurs créateurs avaient été assassinés avant que leurs esprits ne soient transférés ici. Et si c'était le même homme qui leur avait fait cela ?

-Pourquoi on vous a tiré dessus gros ?

-J'sais pas man. Un mec qui disait des trucs bizarre. Il en voulait à Kriss pour ses vidéos, je croix qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on critique les féministe. Et toi ?

-Parce que Math' aurait poussé une fille au suicide mais c'est faux, gros. Math' n'aurait jamais fait ça.

-Je sais man, je sais...

Le silence qui suivit cet échange n'était pas lourd. Le double de Mathieu réfléchissait. Il trouvait que leurs deux histoires se ressemblaient étrangement.

-Dis gros

-Oui man ?

-Il en pense quoi Kriss de tout ça ? Il sait que Mathieu est là ?

-Non il ne le sait pas. Pour l'instant il cherche un moyen de sortir. Il ne veut pas rester sous les ordres de l'opérateur. Et Mathieu, il va comment ?

Le châtain ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Il savait maintenant que c'était bien l'opérateur qui les retenait tous dans un ordinateur. En quelques secondes une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Ils pouvaient peut-être s'en sortir mais pour cela il fallait avant tout convaincre Mathieu que tout n'était pas perdu.

-Je peux voir Kriss gros ?

-Bien-sûr, il est à la maison.

Les deux hippies fermèrent les yeux en même temps. Le premier se concentrant sur ce qu'il appelait « chez-lui » et l'autre se concentrant pour le suivre. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva dans un grand salon entouré des autres personnalités Kriss. Il les salua rapidement avant de suivre son ami dans ce qui paraissait être une cuisine. Il y trouva Kriss, l'air fatigué, une tasse de café à la main. Il semblait préoccupé. Cette vision lui rappela son propre créateur le matin même.

En l'apercevant, Kriss ouvrit grands les yeux. Il était choqué de voir une des personnalités de son ami youtubeur dans sa simulation de cuisine.

-Mon dieu ! Hippie !

Il se jeta sur lui prenant à peine le temps de poser sa tasse. Il l'étreignit avec force. Il était si heureux de retrouver ce visage. Ce n'était pas Mathieu, certes, mais il appréciait beaucoup le Hippie et puis il n'avait pas revu d'autres humains hormis ses personnalités depuis si longtemps qu'il aurait même été content de voir Hitler. Réflexion faite, peut-être pas Hitler mais tout le de même, qu'est-ce que cela faisait du bien de voir quelqu'un d'autre que soit !

* * *

NDA: Je mettrais la suite la semaine prochaine ! J'espère que ça vous à plus :3


	23. Chapitre 18 - Paradis perdus (HE)

NDA: *regarde la dernière date de mise à jour*...GOMENAISAI ! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, vu que l'histoire est entièrement écrite... Disons juste qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses de mon côté qui font que je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à cette histoire, mais la suite ne mettra plus un mois à arriver promis !  
je retourne à présent dans ma grotte et je vous dis bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Mathieu tournait en rond dans son salon, seul. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait pris sa décision, il était sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait mais il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à Antoine. Déjà il fallait qu'il trouve de quelle manière le revoir, ce qui n'était pas la chose la plus simple qu'il eut à faire mais à cœur vaillant rien d'impossible non ?

Il ne pouvait pas demander à ce salopard d'opérateur de le laisser sortir, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'accepterait jamais et faire venir le chevelu ici était strictement impossible. Il avait beau poser le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment le résoudre. Il avait l'impression d'être un lion en cage, il se sentait étouffer, ce qui est quand même un comble lorsqu'on a plus de corps.

A cette pensée, Mathieu fut pris d'un fou rire. Toute cette situation était ridicule, il cherchait comment annoncer à son meilleur ami son envie de mourir alors qu'il était mort depuis des semaines déjà. Une fois calmé, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre laissant la mélancolie reprendre ses droits sur son humeur.

-Programme veuillez choisir le titre de la prochaine vidéo

Mathieu leva la tête. Il était dans son lit, complètement vidé par les derniers événements. Un titre pour le SLG 101 ? Il n'avait même pas envie d'y réfléchir…

-M'en fous Jeanne…

-C'est le titre choisi ?

-Mais t'en fait vraiment exprès toi !

-Vous troller est très drôle programme !

Un titre… Tiens, il venait de trouver un bon de titre. Parfait pour la première vidéo et ses sentiments intérieurs envers cet enfoiré…

-Rage Quit.

-Traduction programme.

-Cherche toi-même et laisses moi.

-L'opérateur a désactivé le Wi-Fi, pas votre boule de graisse, donc une explication est nécessaire avant la mise en ligne.

-Te fous pas de moi, il n'a pas désactivé le Wi-Fi il sait que le geek joue en ligne. Et Wifi n'est pas gros ! Il a juste son poil d'hiver !

-Dois-je vous rappeler son poids ?

-Il est pas gros ! Il fait 5kg, un poids normal !

-Oui, mais la chose dont est composé l'animal est plus volumineuse, donc le félidé à le même poids mais il est gras.

-Saloperie… T'a gagné. Va demander au Geek il donnait ça mieux que moi.

-Vous mentez mais il sera plus facile de lui soutirer des informations.

Le masque blanc s'évapora sur ces mots. Mathieu soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la détester. D'accord ce n'était qu'une IA donc elle n'était pas responsable de ce qu'elle était et ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres mais il ne pouvait quand même pas l'encadrer.

* * *

Antoine était chez lui, encore perdu dans toutes les émotions qu'il avait vécus cette après-midi. Il était soulagé que Mathieu ne soit pas mort, enfin que son esprit n'ait pas totalement disparu mais ne savait pas comment il pouvait l'aider. Il fixait depuis un bon moment l'ursidé qui tapait des codes bizarres sur son ordinateur depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Il était content qu'il ait finit par réaliser que son créateur n'était pas le méchant de l'histoire.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Antoine.

-Le piratage tu connais ? Lui répondit ironiquement l'ursidé.

-Il y a pas écrit débile sur mon front, bien-sûr que je connais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible pour un balai à chiotte. Je suis en train de hacker Jeanne. Une fois qu'elle sera sous mon contrôle et les systèmes de sécurité de l'autre désactiver, on rejoindra Mathieu où il est, c'est plus simple.

Antoine haussa les épaules ne croyant pas à la réussite de son compagnon d'un soir. Jeanne était beaucoup trop puissante pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis de toutes manières, il ne voyait pas à quoi tout ça pouvait bien les avancer, ils ne pourraient pas faire revenir Mathieu. Alors il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de dormir. La nuit porte conseil et il en avait grandement besoin.

-Bon tu peux continuer dans le salon, s'il-te-plais ? Je suis fatigué, j'aimerais dormir.

Le Panda soupira mais prit ses affaire et migra vers le canapé. Quelle idée de déranger le Maître devant une telle démonstration ? Il reprit ses lignes de code comme s'il ne s'était pas arrêté laissant son hôte sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Kriss écoutait le Hippie lui raconter toute son histoire. Une étrange impression de déjà vue. Ils avaient tous vécues la même chose Math', lui et leurs personnalités, à quelques jours d'intervalle. Juste assez pour ne mettre la puce à l'oreille de personne. Il n'en revenait pas d'être coincé au même endroit que Mathieu et de ne pas s'en être rendu compte mais ce qui le choqua le plus était la révélation du Hippie quant aux intentions de son créateur. Comment pouvait-il baisser les bras aussi vite ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il fallait absolument qu'il le voit. Il voulait lui parler pour comprendre. Peut-être qu'à tous les deux ils pourraient s'en sortir. Ou du moins se sentir moins seul et éviter à l'un comme à l'autre de faire une bêtise...


	24. Chapitre 19 - (HE)

NDA: Yooo ! Alors il était prévu que ce chapitre sorte il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, mais mon ordi en a décidé autrement et est parti en grève -" Enfin, pour pardonner ce retard, le chapitre 20 sortira d'ici quelques jours ! ^^  
Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre 19 et vous dit bonne lecture :D

* * *

Un cri réveilla Antoine en sursaut. Il bondit sur ses jambes et couru dans le salon d'où provenait le bruit. Il y trouva Maitre Panda sautant dans les sens.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Antoine j'ai réussi ! S'exclama l'ursidé se rapprochant d'Antoine pour le faire danser à son tour.

-Wowowo ! Tu te calme et tu m'explique ! Hey ! Mais lâche moi ! Je ne suis pas ta meuf !

Le Panda se recula d'un pas, Antoine manquait vraiment d'humour et de folie par moment. Tout sourire il reprit la parole:

-J'ai hacker Jeanne ! J'ai réussi ! Je l'ai fais ! Je suis le meilleur ! Je l'ai toujours su !

-Ca va ton égo va bien ?

-Extrême bien ! Bon allé on a assez trainé ! Tu viens ?

\- Où ça ?

-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? On va rejoindre Mathieu, on va le faire sortir de là !"

* * *

Le présentateur de SLG était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre. Il n'en était pas sorti depuis la veille. Il se demandait si le Hippie avait déjà parlé à ses autres personnalités, il trouvait ça bizarre de ne pas avoir eu la visite d'un Geek apeuré ou d'un Patron en colère mais après tout, peut-être que la nouvelle était bien passée... Quelque part ça le décevait, il espérait que ses personnalité tiennent plus à leur existences que lui. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas, ou alors le Hippie avait su se montrer convaincant ou il ne leur avait pas encore parlé.

Il était plongé dans ses réflexions quand on frappa à sa porte. Quand on parle du loup...

"Salut gros ! Tu peux venir dans le salon s'il-te-plais ?

-J'arrive."

Mathieu soupira, il ne pouvait pas couper à une explication en famille. Le Hippie était déjà parti le laissant seul. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner un peu de courage. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de confronter aux regards réprobateurs de ses doubles. Malgré tout, il poussa la porte de sa chambre pour les rejoindre. Il traversa le couloir le plus lentement possible et enfin déboucha sur le salon...

Il cligna une première fois des yeux pensant halluciner. Puis un seconde. Il était incapable de parler. Son regard allait et venait entre les différentes personnes présente dans la pièce avant de fixer le Hippie. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Une bonne minute se passa dans la plus grand silence avant que le manque d'air ne se fasse ressentir. Il prit une grande inspiration puis alla s'asseoir sur son canapé toujours sans parler. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et resta ainsi 5 bonnes minutes.

"Bordel Kriss qu'est-ce que tu fout ici ! Finit-il par cracher en dévisageant son interlocuteur.

-Ravi de te voir aussi mec !

-Mais comment je pourrait être content de te voir ? T'es mon pote et tu es... Tu es ... Mort !

-Autant que toi !"

Un ange passa. Le Hippie et le Geek étaient resté en retrait observant les deux schizophrène. Mathieu se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras du plus vieux.

"Putain. C'est quoi encore se merdier ? Murmura le châtain.

-T'inquiète Math, ça va aller...

-J'en suis pas si sûr...

-Mais si tu verras. On va trouver une solution. Le Hippie m'a tout expliqué. Je suis sûr qu'on peut s'en sortir.

-Mais quelle solution ? On est coincé ici, réalise un peu. L'opérateur a gagné depuis longtemps, on ne peut plus rien contre lui. Et même si c'était le cas on ne pourrait pas sortir d'internet.

-Je sais tout ça. Je te l'ai dis, le Hippie m'a tout raconté."

Les deux prirent place sur le canapé. Le Geek toujours prévenant alla leur chercher du café et le Hippie comatait sur la table familiale. Il revint rapidement. La pièce était envahit d'un calme étouffant. Une fois les tasses vides, les deux hommes paraissaient aller un peu mieux.

"Je suis tellement désolé Math, on était tous persuadé que le live de la terreur était une mise en scène. C'est pour ça que personne n'a cherché à savoir ce qui t'était arrivé. En plus on sait très bien qu'à la fin des saisons tu es souvent épuisé donc on comprenait que tu ne donnais plus de tes nouvelles.

-Je sais, je sais... C'est pas grave. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Ce taré c'est plutôt bien démerdé. Faut au moins lui reconnaitre ça. Mais toi, comment tu es arrivé là ?

-A peu près comme toi en fait. Un matin, j'étais tranquille chez moi, un mec à débarqué, il a commencé à dire des trucs complètement incohérent sur les féministes sur mon manque de respect et tout. Un hater de la vraie vie. Puis il a parlé de ma schizophrénie avant de me tirer dessus. La suite tu la connais. J'ai été... Comment dire ? Téléporté ? Dans cet endroit... Et toi me voilà.

-Mais comment tu as su que j'étais là ? C'est quand même l'opérateur qui te l'a dit ?

-Non absolument pas. D'ailleurs je pense qu'on était pas sensé se rencontrer mais les deux hippies se sont rencontrés par hasard et me voilà !

-Donc il t'a vraiment tout raconté ?

-Oui tout. Même ce que tu comptais faire.

-Écoute, le prends pas mal mais je ne vais pas revenir sur cette décision.

-Math, t'es plus tout seul. On va trouver une solution. De toute manière comment tu comptes te faire disparaitre ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Mais je ne peux pas supporter cette vie qui n'en est même pas une."

Les deux amis passèrent un long moment à discuter. Kriss tentait par tous les moyens possibles de faire changer Mathieu d'avis. Il ne voulait pas que son pote disparaisse comme ça mais rien n'y fit. Alors il se raccrocha à l'idée que de toute manière la situation ne lui permettait pas encore de se supprimer et que d'ici là il aurait peut-être évolué.


	25. Chapitre 20 - Retrouvailles ? (HE)

NDA: Et voilà comme promis le chapitre 20 de cette Happy end ! ^^ Je ne m'attarde pas plus, Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Un bruit sourd surpris les occupants du salon virtuel, puis un grand craquement. Le Geek sursauta alors qu'il était à moitié endormis sur la table, Mathieu renversa son café et Kriss fit un bon. Seul le Hippie qui comatait sur un fauteuil resta de marbre.

Jeanne se matérialisa de façon très étrange puis disparue sans rien dire. Le petit schizophrène releva un sourcil, il était circonspect. Quant au plus grand, il était ahuri de la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. Contrairement à son ami, il n'avait jamais vue l'IA ni parlé à l'opérateur bien qu'il en connaisse l'existence.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Mathieu.

Le Geek affichait une mine réjouie ce qui troubla un peu plus son créateur déjà perturbé. D'habitude lors d'événement de ce genre, il aurait paniqué et ce serait jeté sur lui en pleurant. Mais là, il était parfaitement calme, voire heureux, il était évident qu'il cachait quelque chose.

-Geek, qu'est-ce que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bruit identique au premier les fit sursauter de nouveau, puis dans le même temps, deux corps se matérialisèrent au milieu de pièce. Un grand et un petit. Ils se constituaient doucement laissant le temps aux autres occupants de se faire à cette image.

Kriss ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qui était en train de se passer mais Mathieu reconnu très vite, bien avant qu'il n'ai fini d'apparaitre, la silhouette de sa personnalité qui l'avait trahie, le Panda. Il lui en voulait encore tellement pour ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Une colère froide monta immédiatement en lui avant qu'il ne comprenne que l'autre personne n'était autre qu'Antoine. La joie reprit alors le dessus.

Le Geek sautait littéralement de joie et Mathieu se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami à peine reconstitué. Panda afficha un sourire presque timide et salua Kriss d'un hochement de tête restant de marbre pour ne pas montrer son étonnement.

L'étreinte du chevelu et du cadavre vivant dura un long moment avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Antoine était tellement content de le voir en bonne santé même s'il était dans internet.

Après ces retrouvailles, les premières questions fusèrent mais personne n'écoutait personne et aucune réponse n'était apportée dans la cacophonie générale, personne ne remarqua que Kriss n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Livide et passablement énervé de ne pas comprendre la situation, il se mit à hurler:

-PUTAIN, MAIS CE N'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINIT CE BORDEL ! CE QUE VOUS FAITES NE SERT A RIEN ! VOUS NE VOUS ENTENDEZ MÊME PAS !

Il eu au moins le mérite de faire taire tout le monde à défaut de faire avancer le débat. Après une grande inspiration, il se calma et reprit un semblant de calme. Il se remis à parler plus posément alors que tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui:

-Bien, c'est déjà mieux. Je pense qu'il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez ce qui ce passe...

-Moi aussi j'aimerais bien comprendre, dit Mathieu.

Le panda acquiesça puis fit signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir. Le Geek se rapprocha pour prendre part à la conversation. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce c'est Mathieu qui le rompit:

-Comment vous avez fait pour arriver là sans que Jeanne ne vous bloque ?

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira Antoine.

-Ça tombe bien parce qu'on a tout notre temps, répondit le premier.

Alors qu'Antoine s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole mais Panda l'arrêta d'un signe de la main et commença à raconter à son créateur tout ce qui c'était passé depuis leur dernière entre vue: la dispute avec celui qu'il nommait "le ballai à chiotte", sa prise de conscience, comment il avait compris que le prof était à l'origine des connaissances de l'homme au triangle puis la tentative de sauvetage:

-Quand j'ai compris que c'était l'opérateur qui avait provoqué tout ça, j'ai voulu nous venger. Il t'a fait du mal, il nous a fait du mal et moi dans ma stupidité je l'ai laissé faire. La première chose que je voulais faire était le tuer mais finalement, te sortir de là m'a paru une meilleur option.

-Merci, tu es trop aimable, railla Mathieu légèrement vexé.

-Laisse moi finir. J'ai donc commencé à hacker Jeanne mais elle est bien trop puissante pour moi tout seul, je n'ai réussi qu'à l'endommager sauf que ça a suffit pour avertir le Geek qui a vite comprit que quelque chose n'aillait pas. Il a ensuite découvert que c'était moi. Après avoir parlé quelques minutes sur internet, il à vu que j'essayais de vous aider alors il m'a aidé à pirater l'IA. C'est pour ça que ça a été aussi rapide.

Les deux "frères" échangèrent un regard complice avant que le plus jeune ne se jette sur sa peluche préféré pour un câlin. Mathieu et Kriss étaient abasourdis par toutes ces révélations et Antoine gardait le silence, il venait de découvrir qu'un autre de ses amis était coincé ici, ça commencait à faire beaucoup.

Kriss raconta ensuite, pour la troisième fois de la journée, comment il était arrivé là. La colère du Panda s'accentua un peu plus. Il appréciait beaucoup Kriss et n'aimait pas du tout ce qui venait de lui arriver. A la fin du récit, le silence s'installa.

-Mais du coup, si vous êtes là les gars, c'est que vous avez un plan pour nous sortir de là je suppose, dit Kriss.

Les deux nouveaux arrivant échangèrent un regard gêné:

-Eh bien, commença le Panda, pas vraiment non. On espérait que vous nous aideriez à en trouver un. Le problème n'est pas tant de se débarrasser de l'opérateur mais de vous faire revenir dans la vraie vie. Surtout que les corps synthétiques ne supportent pas vos esprits trop compliqués pour eux.

Mathieu baissa la tête, il était toujours en proie aux mêmes doutes, devait-il rester ou disparaitre ? Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il regarda son ainé qui plongea ses yeux dans les sien.

-Math, tu peux pas nous lâcher. Pour eux, pour nous, pour toi, tu ne peux pas abandonner. Tu ne peux pas te supprimer. On a besoin de toi.

Il poussa un profond soupir, Kriss avait raison, il ne pouvait pas les lâcher. Il ne pouvait pas laisser s'en sortir le connard qui leur avait fait tant de mal à tous. Il sourit à ses amis pour leur signifier qu'il était bien avec eux.

-Du coup on fait quoi ? Demanda le Geek.

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit son créateur.

-Et s'il n'y avait aucune solution, déclara brusquement Antoine.

-Il y a toujours une solution gros, répondit le Hippie qui visiblement ne planait pas tant que ça.

-Et t'as de la chance gamin, parce que j'ai un plan, lança une voix roque derrière eux.

Le Patron venait de faire une entrée magistrale dans le salon, exactement comme il aimait les faire.

-Ben quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites ses têtes, on dirait que vous venait de voir ma b...

-C'est bon Patron on a compris... Soupira le petit châtain.

Un ange passa.

-Bon alors c'est quoi ce plan ?


End file.
